The Girl That Loved Them Both
by daydreamer1105
Summary: This is a Hikaru xOCx Kaoru love story. Yuki was a commoner until she went tolive with her grandpa. She meets the Hitachiin twins and has the most fun she's ever had, but will her twin half sisters ruin everything between the Hitachiin twins and Yuki.
1. Introducing Yuki Kiyoshi

**Daydreamer1105: Hi ppl. I have wonderful news! I'm starting a Hikaru xOCx Kaoru Fanfiction**

**Haruhi: *runs is* **

**Daydreamer1105: You're late**

**Haruhi: Sorry, But it's Tamaki's fault**

**Daydreamer1105: That's all I need to know. Do the disclaimer!**

**Haruhi: Daydreamer1105 does not own Ouran Highschool Host Club**

**Daydreamer1105: Dare to dream**

* * *

Chapter 1/Info

Name: Yuki Kiyoshi (Quiet Child)

age: 16 (the same as Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi)

Family: Hiroshi (Hiro) (Grandpa) Yin and Yang (twin older half-sisters)

Physical Traits: flat chested, blue eyes, short black hair

Personality: silly, loves to joke around, gets agressive when people are picking on her friends, never wears dresses, easily makes friends, loves to bug her sisters

Likes: friends, ice cream, rain, stars, tea, music, playing the piano, and jokes.

Dislikes: dresses, people messing with her friends, **friends fighting friends, **and her sisters

* * *

*Begining Story*

Haruhi's POV:

_ " It's been while since I hung out with my friends from middle school," _I thought to myself as the Host Club was coming to an end. All the girls left so it was just me and the guys. I heard the door open. I looked to see a guy with short black hair. His bangs covered his eyes and he was wearing the school uniform.

"Sorry but we're closed," I said. "I'm not here to see the host club. I'm here to see you," he said with a smirk. He had a familiar voice. "What do you want with me," I asked. "I can't come and see an old friend," the guy said. "Sorry but I don't remember you," I said as I walked towards the guy to get a closer look. He sighed and moved his bangs out of his face. I saw his blue eyes and that's when I found out that he is a she.

"Yuki?" I said shocked. "Who else," she said with one hand on her hip. "I haven't seen you since middle school," I said. "Yeah! I went to normal high school while you came to this fancy place," she said. "Who's this Haruhi?" Huni-senpai asked from his table. "This my best friend Yuki," I explained.

Yuki's POV:

I felt two hands on my head. "So your Haruhi's friend?" two voices said. I looked up to see twins. "Yeah, I am," I said. "So your a girl?" the one on the left asked. "Yep." "And your a commoner?" the one on the right asked. "I was but not anymore." "Huh?" they both said. "It's a long story," I said.

"You don't live with your mom anymore?" Haruhi asked. I shook my head no. "I live with my grandpa and my evil sisters," I said. "I didn't know you had sisters," Haruhi said. "Your lucky," I said. "Why don't you like your sisters?" the twins asked. "Because they're evil!" "They can't be that bad," Haruhi said. "Oh they can! They are evil twins that are innocent near grandpa but when he leaves me alone with them it's...very bad," I said not being able to find a word to describe it.

"Do you think all twins are evil?" the twins asked in unision. "Oh no, just them," I said. I felt arms wrap around me and hug me tight. "Guys...can't breathe," I said barely. "Sorry," they said as they let go. "What are your names anyway?" I asked. "I'm Kaoru," the left one said. "and I'm Hikaru," the right one said. "We're the Hitachiin twins," they said in unision. "Nice to meet you," I said. "We'll introduce you to everyone," they said as they linked their arms with mine and dragged me over to everyone else.

"Hey guys! This is Haruhi's friends Yuki," they both said. I had their full attention. "Uh...hi," I said. I wasn't usually shy but, I didn't know these people and these guys were rich. "Why hello there," a blond guy said. He grabbed my hand and went to kiss it but I moved it away from him. "What a womanizer," I said. The twins started laughing so hard that they were crying and had to let go of me. The blond guy went in a corner and sulked. "Mommy! Yuki is being mean!" he yelled.

_"Mommy?"_ Haruhi pulled me towards her and started pointing out people and naming them off. "That's Kyoya senpai, the little blond is Huni-senpai and the tall guy is Mori-senpai, those are the twins Hikaru and Kaoru, and the guy in the corner is Tamaki-senpai."

The twins finally stopped laughing. "She got you good boss," Kaoru said. "Yeah, she burned you," Hikaru added. "I don't get what's so funny," I said. "Just ignore it," Haruhi said. "This place seems pretty crazy," I said. "You have no idea," she said. "How do you stay sane?" I asked her. "It's hard sometimes but I manage." "This place seems pretty awesome. I can't wait to go to school here," I said.

"Huh?" Haruhi said. "Yeah, I'm starting tomorrow," I explained. "How? No offense but your not the brightest person to get a scholarship," Haruhi said. "Like I said, I'm not a what they call a commoner anymore," I said as I pointed to the host club.

"So you live with your grandpa?" she asked. "Yep." "And you'll be going to school here?" "Yep, it will be like middle school only there will be richer people and fancier things," I said. "Yeah, I was forced into the host club so we can hang out after that," she said.

"What? You were forced?" I said shocked. "Yeah, I broke a very expensive vase of their's so now I work off the money," she said. "You guys forced her into the host club?" I asked them even though I already knew the answer. "Its ok, it's not that bad here, maybe you could join too," Haruhi said trying to calm me down.

"I guess but I have no idea what you do here,"I said. "They flirt with women and I serve instant coffee but I do talk to some girls. They think I'm a boy," Haruhi said. "Well you do wear guy clothes," I said. "Your one to talk," she said. "You know me. I don't do dresses," I said.

"Hey guys, can Yuki join the host club?" Haruhi asked. "No she can't," Tamaki yelled. "I guess he's done sulking," I said. "Don't worry, we know how to get you in," the twins said. "How?" I asked. They each grabbed one of my hands and started dragging me to the door.

"Well if boss doesn't want you here then I guess you have to leave," Kaoru said. "Yeah and then you and Haruhi can't talk about middle school and the great times you two had," Hikaru said. "Wait!" Tamaki yelled. The twins stopped pulling me. _"I can't believe that worked."_ "She can join for the sake of my daughter," Tamaki said. "Daughter?" I thought out loud. "He's talking about Haruhi," the twins explained.

I was very confused. "So if Tamaki is the dad and Haruhi is the daughter then who is the mom," I asked. "Kyoya-senpai is," Haruhi said. I started laughing. "You guys are a bunch of goofballs," I said after I was done laughing.

"Hey Yuki-chan! Do you want some cake?" Honey asked. "Uh sure," I said I walked over to the table he and Mori-senpai were sitting at. Mori looked at me then looked away. "I guess your not much of a talker," I said. "Here Yuki-chan," Honey said as he handed me a piece of cake. "Thanks!" I took a bite. "This is good," I said. "Yeah it's strawberry," Honey sempai said with a big smile on his face.

"Hey Yuki, you wanna come to my house?" Haruhi asked. "Sure." I set down the plate and walked over to her. "Oh wait! I should probably call grandpa," I said as I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket.

There was a couple of rings then someone picked up. "Hello?" Yin said. "Yin, let me talk to grandpa," I said. "Why should I?" she asked. "Because I asked you too." "Who are you talking too," the twins asked. "Is that Hitachiin twins?" Yin asked. "Yeah, you know the Hitachiin twins?" I asked as I turned the phone on speaker and put my finger to my mouth to tell everyone to be quiet. I held the phone near the twins so they could hear better.

"Yeah, Yang and I saw them outside their house. We live right next to them." "We do?" I asked. "Yeah, they are so hot. Maybe you should invite them over," she said. "Why should I," I said using her words against her. "Just do it!" she yelled. I started busted up laughing. "What's so funny?" she asked. "They can hear you," I said still laughing. "You little brat," she said. I hung up and continued to laugh.

The twins looked at me confused. "What just happened," they asked. I stopped laughing and explained. "My sisters think your hot apparently and I guess we're neighbors." "We didn't know you were in the Kiyoshi family," they said. "Yep," I said. "Come on Yuki," Haruhi said getting impatiant. "Bye everyone," I said. "Bye," the twins and Honey said.

I walked out with Haruhi. "So is it fun at Ouran?" I asked. "Yeah, but the host club can get a little crazy," she warned. "And i'm not?" "True." Haruhi and I walked to her house getting caught up with each others life. "So why are you living with your grandpa?" she asked. "When my dad died, mom couldn't take it and drank all day long everyday. Grandpa took custody of me so I didn't have to live with an alcoholic mom. He sent her to rehab so now I live with him and my half sisters," I explained.

We made it to her house. She got out her key, unlocked the door, and opened it. We went in and took off our shoes. She made us some tea and we talked. "So what class do you have?" she asked. "1-A." "You have the same class as me and the twins." "Cool!"

My cell phone rang. "Hello?" I said as I answered. "Yuki, where are you?" grandpa asked. "I'm at Haruhi's." "You need to come home. The twins said something about you humiliating them," he said calmly. I knew I wasn't in trouble. Grandpa was the only relative left that understands me.

"Ok i'll be home soon," I said then hung up. "I gotta go. The twins are trying to get me in trouble again," I said. "Oh ok, see you tomorrow," she said as I was putting on my shoes. "Yeah, see you," I said as I waved goodbye.

After I walked outside, I saw a limo in front of Haruhi's building. "Hello Miss Kiyoshi," the driver said. "Hello." "I'm Kyo, I'm supposed to escort you home." "Ok," I said then hopped in. (She doesn't know stranger danger.) He started driving me back to the house. I started getting lost in my thoughts.

_I wonder what it's going to be like at Ouran. I bet if Haruhi can manage then it can't be that bad."_ "We're here," Kyo said as he opened the door. I walked up to the porch of the mansion and opened the door. "I'm home!" I yelled. "Why couldn't you have stayed away," Yin asked. "Yeah, why did you have to come back," Yang added.

"Yuki can I talk to you in your room?" grandpa asked as he walked in. "Sure." The twins gave me glares as I walked towards grandpa. Then grandpa and I walked upstairs to my room. I sat on my bed. "What happened now," he asked. "I met the Hitachiin twins next door today and I was hanging out with them, Haruhi, and the rest of the host club. I called home trying to tell you I was going to be at Haruhi's, but Yin started talking about how much she and Yang loved the twins and I just happened to turn the phone on speaker at the time," I said.

He smiled at me. "I don't like them any more than you do but they are family, and to be fair I have to give you a punishment," he said. "I guess," I said. "You have to come home right after school tomorrow," he said. "I have the host club after school," I said. "Ok then you have to come home after the host club," he said. Grandpa never really punished me. I usually came home and stayed in my room all day to stay away from the twins.

"I still wish you were older than them so you can take over my company," he said. "You know me. I'm not capable of running a company," I said. "You'd do better than the twins." "True." "Well it's dinner time," he said. "Ok."

We both walked downstairs to the dining twins kept asking me questions about Kaoru and Hikaru. "I don't know a lot about them. I just met them today," was the only thing I said. After dinner I went to my room, took a shower in my bathroom, and changed into some pj's.

I turned off the lights, plopped down on my bed, and looked at the picture of my parents that was on my nightstand. My dad was holding me when I was five. My mom was smiling right next to us. _"I wonder what will happen tomorrow. I'm probably going to be fine, but still..."_ I drifted off to sleep.


	2. Twins meet the twins

**Yuki: What's up ppl. Congratz on deciding to read chapter two**

**Kyoya: Why are you congratulating them?**

**Yuki: Because they are awesome enough to read about my life**

** Kyoya: -_-'**

**Yuki: Just do the disclaimer party pooper**

**Kyoya: Daydreamer1105 does not own Ouran High School Host Club**

* * *

Chapter 2

Yuki's POV:

My alarm clock was ringing in my ears. I tried to cover my ears with my pillow but I still could hear it so I slapped the top of it and it turned off. The sun was burning my eyes as I sat up and stretched. I got dressed, brushed my hair and teeth, put some socks on, and then my shoes. "Wish me luck guys," I said to my parents picture as I walked out of my room.

"Good morning Yuki," grandpa said as I came downstairs. "Good morning." I smiled at him. "Have a good day at school." "Thanks." "You look like a boy," the twins said. "Well the twins seem to like it," I said just to mess with them. They just rolled their eyes.

"Shouldn't you guys go to your school?" I asked. "Yeah but we don't wanna ride in the same limo as you," they said. "Whatever," I said as I shrugged. I walked outside and into the limo waiting for me. I haven't been in a rich family for a while but I could get used to it. My house wasn't very far from the school so we made it about a minute later.

Kyo opened the door. I took a big breath before I stepped out. "Thank you," I said to him. He bowed his head and then got in and left. I was getting nervous, but I was already here. I started walking up to the school. Everyone was starting to look at me but I acted as if it wasn't a big deal. I felt arms link with mine.

"Hi Yuki," the twins said. "Hi guys." I heard people whispering. "I heard they were neighbors," one girl said. _"How did they find out that fast?"_ "Hey Yuki, what class do you have?" they asked in unison. "1-A." "That's our class." "I know, Haruhi told me. Can you guys help me find it?" "Sure," they said as they started dragging me.

They dragged me through the school till we were in the classroom. When they let go of my arms, they felt like jello. I saw Haruhi at her desk. "Hi Haruhi," I said. "Oh hey Yuki," she replied. "Oh you must be Mr. Yuki Kiyoshi, the new student," the teacher said. "Yep." "Well you can sit in front of Mr. Fujioka," he said. I walked over to my desk and the twins went to their's.

Class was pretty boring. Lunch seemed normal. I sat with the whole host club in between Haruhi and Honey senpai and then more school. I thought it would be a whole new experiance but it was kinda like normal school. The bell rang for school to be over.

"Hey Yuki you wanna come to my house today after we're done with the host club?" Haruhi asked. "I can't. I was grounded for embarrassing the twins in front of Kaoru and Hikaru," I said. "You're still coming to the host club, right?" "Of course," I said. The twins already left so it was just Haruhi and me walking to the host club room. Once we opened the door we were greeted by a thousand rose petals.

"Hello ladies," the whole host club said. "Hi guys," I said. We all got ready for business. There was no theme today so we were in regular clothes. Haruhi told me how to make instant coffee so I could serve everyone. (I wasn't going to be a host.) All the guys were flirting with girls.

"Hey Yuki, come over here," Hikaru said. I walked over to them. "What is it?" I asked. "They have a couple questions for you," Kaoru said as he pointed to the girls they were 'entertaining'. "Yeah, is it true that you live next door to the Hitachiin brothers?" one of them asked. "Yeah." "Are you guys friends?" another one asked. "Yeah, I'd say we are," I said as I looked to them. "Of course you're our friend," they said at the same time.

"How long have you been neighbors?" another girl asked. "Well I moved into my grandpa's house about a month ago," I said. "Maybe you could come over to our house later," they said. "Sorry but i'm grounded," I said. "What did you do?" one of the girls asked. "I bugged my sisters," I said. "You have sisters?" the girls asked. "Yeah," I said.

"Yuki can I have some coffee," Haruhi asked. "Sure,"I said,"bye guys." "Bye Yuki." I walked over to Haruhi and gave her some instant coffee. "Thanks." "Your welcome." I went from table to table giving everyone coffee. I noticed that each of them had a different personality.

Honey senpai was the cute little one, Mori was just himself, Kyoya didn't really talk to girls, Haruhi didn't flirt with them but she did talk to them, Tamaki was a big flirt and the twins... I don't really know what they do. "Kaoru, i'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you," Hikaru said as he hugged his brother. "It's fine Hikaru," Kaoru said. I could tell they were pretty close.

"You guys want coffee?" I asked. "Sure," they said. I handed them each a cup. "Would you ladies like some?" I asked their guests. "Yes please," they all said. I handed them each a cup. "Why aren't you a host Yuki?" one of the girls asked. "I'm new here so i'm still learning the ropes," I said. "Maybe when you are used to Ouran," another girl said. "Oh no I couldn't," I said. "Sure you can," the twins said. "You must be shy?"one of the girls said. "I'm not shy, it's just I dont think i'll be good," I said.

My cell phone went off. "Um excuse me," I said. "Hello? " I said as I answered. "Grandpa said you have to come home," Yang said. "I will be there after the host club is done," I said then I hung up. "Sorry about that," I said. "It's ok," the girls said.

"Sorry ladies but it's time for the host club to end," Kyoya senpai said without looking away from his notebook. The girls left and waved goodbye. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see one of Kaoru and Hikaru's customers. "If you do become a host then i'll request you. There is no reason to be shy," she said trying to encourage me. "Well bye," she said. "Uh... bye," I said. She left with the rest of the girls.

"What did Miss Hana want?" Tamaki asked. "She wanted me to be a host." "Well if your nicer then maybe you can," he said. I could tell he was still mad at me. "Look, i'm sorry for calling you a womanizer, now are we cool," I said as I put out my hand for him to shake. "Yeah," he said as he shook my hand.

My phone rang again. I answered," Hello?" "When does your stupid host club get over. You have to do chores," Yin said. "One, the host club is not stupid and two, i'm not your servent," I corrected her. "It doesn't matter just get home and we had Kyo go on some errands so you have to walk," she said. "I don't care if I walk home, and Kyo is not your errand guy," I said.

"We could take you home," the twins offered. I took the phone away from my mouth and said," You wouldn't mind?" "No, we are neighbors aren't we?" they said. "Thanks," I said. I put the phone back and said," the twins offered me a ride so I guess I don't have to walk." "What?" she yelled so loud that I had to take the phone away from my ear.

I just hung up. "What's with your sisters?" Haruhi asked. "They're angry that the twins offered me a ride home," I said. "You ready to go?" the twins asked. "Yeah!" I waved to everyone and said," bye guys." Only Haruhi and Honey senpai waved back.

I followed the twins out to their limo. "Hello young masters," their driver said. "Hello, we will be taking Yuki home as well," they said. "Where do you live Mr. Yuki?" he asked. "I live next door at the Kiyoshi mansion," I said. "Ok Mr. Kiyoshi," the driver said. I was about to correct him, but I remembered I was supposed to be a guy. "Thank you," I said.

The twins and I got in the back. I was in the middle of them. "Did you like the host club," Kaoru asked. "Yeah, it's pretty normal, and it keeps me away from the twins," I said. "Just wait till we dress up. Today didn't have a theme," Hikaru said. "I have to dress up too?" "Yep," they said at the same time.

"So what do you guys do. I noticed everyone had a certain personality but I couldn't figure out yours," I said. "We are the mischievous type, but we express our brotherly love," they explained. "It doesn 't surprise me that your the mischievous type," I joked. "We can't help it," they said. "Well if it makes you feel better, I was pretty mischievous when I was younger," I said. "Your not now?" "Well now I am, but there was a time where I had to grow up too fast so I couldn't be a kid but now that I live with grandpa, I can express myself anyway I like," I said.

The limo stopped and the driver opened the door. "We're here Mr. Kiyoshi," he said. "Bye guys." "Bye Yuki." I walked up to the door and went inside. As soon as I walked in the door, the twins pulled me upstairs into their room. "What happened," they demanded to know. "They drove me home," I said knowing exactly what they ment. "Anything else?" "Not really, we talked about the host club and how it can get stranger than today was even though today was pretty normal," I started rambling on.

"Anything else," they asked again. "They asked if I wanted to go over to their house but I'm grounded. I might go over there tomorrow if they invite me again," I said making them jealous. "We will get you," they said. I ran past them and out of their room and into my room, slamming the door and locking it.

The twins started banging on it. "You are never going to talk to them again," they yelled. "I can't help it if they like me more," I yelled back. The door bell went off. "The door is for young mistress Yuki," the butler said. "You wanna get that," they said. "Only if you move away from the door," I said. "Fine," they said.

I quickly opened the door and ran downstairs to answer the door. It was Kaoru and Hikaru. "Oh hey guys. What are you doing here?" I asked. "We heard some yelling and we wanted to make sure that you were alright," they said. "I'm fi-" Yang covered my mouth and pulled me back. "Hi, we were just talking with our beloved little sister," Yin said," i'm Yin and this is my twin Yang."

I bit Yang's hand. "Ow! Why you little...darling," she said as she remembered that Kaoru and Hikaru were right there. "Uh.. since your fine then we'll see you tomorrow Yuki," they said. "Bye guys," I said. "Bye," my sisters said. I closed the door. "Way to go! You made us look bad in front of them," Yin yelled. "You did that by yourselves," I said.

They stated chasing me again so I ran to my room and locked the door. They stated banging on the door. I just have to wait for grandpa to get home and then everything will be ok. After five minutes of yelling at me they gave up and did something else.

There was a knock at the door. "Young mistress Yuki, dinner is ready," the butler said. I opened the door. "Thanks for telling me...what's your name?" "It's Kaito," he said. "Oh, thank you Kaito," I said. "You are very caring just like your grandfather. He also cared to adress the help by name," he said. "Thanks, I try to be like him," I said. "Well this way," he said as he guided me to the dining room.

I already knew where it was but Kaito was cool and he was doing his job. "Here you are young misstress," he said. "Just call me Yuki," I said. "Ok Miss Yuki," he said. _"Close enough." _I sat down at the table. The twins came in later. It was a pretty akward dinner. The twins kept glaring at me, and we found out grandpa was stuck at work and wouldn't be back till we were in bed. _"I wonder what Kaoru and Hikaru are up to."_

Hikaru's POV:

"Hey Kaoru, do you think Yuki will be okay?" I asked. "I'm sure she'll be fine," he replied. "Who is this Yuki you are talking about," mom asked. (I don't know what their mom looks like.) "She's Mr Kiyoshi's grandaughter," Kaoru and I said. "Hiroshi has another grandaughter?"

"Yeah, she's in the host club disguised as a guy," I said. "Maybe we should have your new friend visit us tomorrow, or maybe she can come to my formal party this weekend. We can invite the whole Kiyoshi family if you want," she said. "No! Her sisters are stalkers," I said. "They are obsessed with us," Kaoru said. "We have to be fair," she said. "Fine," we said.

Yuki's POV:

After a very akward dinner, I went to my room, took a quick shower, and changed into some pj's. There was a knock on my door. "Who is it?" "It's grandpa." I unlocked the door and let him in. I gave him a big hug. "I heard you had a rough time at home,"he said. "Yeah, but i'm not going to let my sisters ruin my friendship with Kaoru and Hikaru," I said almost determined.

"Well good. I'm glad your making friends, but I guess you've always made friends easliy," he pointed out. "Yeah well I think i'm gonna go to bed early," I said. He kissed my forehead and said," goodnight." "Goodnight." I saw Kaito in the hallway. "Kaito." "Yes Miss Yuki?" he asked. "Goodnight." "Goodnight Miss Yuki." "Oh Mr. Butler, I want some tea," Yang yelled. "If you excuse me," he said as he left.

"Well i'll let you get some sleep," grandpa said. He turned off the lights and left, closing the door behind him. I tried getting some sleep but I couldn't. After five minutes of boredom, I got up and looked out the window. I opened it to feel the cool, night air.

There were a lot of stars out. I loved the stars. I remember when my dad would set out a blanket outside and look at the stars with me all night till I fell asleep. Mom would bring us some tea. I never knew why but the stars always made me sleepy. I felt asleep with my head leaning on the window sill.


	3. Yuki's Sick past full of sadness

**Yin: Hello Fanfiction readers-**

**Yang: We just wanted to let you know-**

**Both: HIKARU AND KAORU ARE OUR'S SO BACK OFF**

**Daydreamer1105: How did you guys get here?**

**Yuki: Doesn't matter *grabs chainsaw***

**Yin&Yang: *screems and runs away***

**Yuki: Get back here! *chases them***

**Daydreamer1105: -_-' I do not our Ouran Highschool Host Club**

**Yin&Yang: Help us!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Yuki's POV:

I woke up to someone gently shaking me. "Miss Yuki your going to be late for school." I shot up. "Thanks Kaito," I said. "No problem Miss Yuki. I'll leave so you can change," he said then left. I hurried and did my morning routine. I ran out of the bathroom with mix matched socks on and my tie wasn't tied. I made it downstairs but my grandpa stopped me.

"Honestly Yuki, you shouldn't sleep next to an open window or you'll get a cold." "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep there," I said. "Here let me help with your tie," he said as he started tying it, "Why didn't your alarm clock wake you up?" I heard Yin and Yang whistling innocently.

"Have a good day," he said as he finish tying my tie. He kissed my forehead. I ran out to the limo. Kyo opened the door. Once I was in, he started driving. I sneezed. "Bless you," Kyo said. "Thanks, and sorry about the twins making you go on errands," I said. "It's quite alright," he said. I like our servants. They are so nice.

The car stopped and Kyo opened the door. "We're here, Yuki," he said. I got out and hurried to my class. I wasn't running but I was walking pretty fast. I remember where my class was and made it just as the bell rang. "Glad you could join us Mr Kiyoshi," the teacher said. I sat down at my desk. Class began like normal. I sneezed again. "Bless you Mr. Kiyoshi," the teacher said. Class went by pretty fast but I sneezed at least five times.

Lunch time wasn't any better. I wasn't hungry so I didn't eat anything. "Are you ok Yuki-chan?" Honey senpai asked. "Yeah, i'm just not hungry," I said. "Are you sure?" Haruhi asked. "Yeah, i'm just really tired," I said. "Are you feeling ill?" Kyoya asked. "No, i'm fine guys, really. I just probably need more sleep," I reasured them.

"Are you going to be ok for this weekend?" the twins asked. "Yeah, why?" I asked. "Our mom wants your family to come to her formal party," they answered. "My whole family?" "Unfortunately," they replied. "I'm sorry that my sisters are obsessed over you but I can't change their black hearts," I said. "She also wants to know if you can come over today," Kaoru said. "She wants to meet Mr. Kiyoshi's youngest grandaughter," Hikaru said. "Ok, then i'll be over today after the host club," I said. The bell rang saying lunch was over.

Classes were the same only this time I was coughing instead of sneezing. "Do you need to go to the nurse Mr. Kiyoshi?" the teacher asked. "No, i'm fine," I said. "Maybe you should see the nurse," Haruhi whispered. "I probably just have a cold," I said. I could tell she wanted me to go to the nurse but I wasn't going to so she stopped trying to convince me.

Class was pretty boring and I tried to not cough to show Haruhi I was fine but it made things worse. The bell rang for school to be over. I got up from my desk, carrying my book. I had homework but it was easy. "You coming," the twins asked. "Yeah," I said as I followed them.

They kept talking about their mom's party but I wasn't really paying attention. We made it to the door. They opened it and walked in with me behind them. "Yuki, i've been thinking about you becoming a host. There are tons of girls that are lined up just to talk to you," Tamaki said. "I don't know how to be a host," I said. "That's why i'm putting Kaoru and Hikaru in charge as your host teachers," Tamaki said.

"No, she's not hosting today," Haruhi said. "Why not," Tamaki asked. "She's sick! She couldn't stop coughing," Haruhi pointed out. I put my hand on her shoulder. "I'm glad your concerned but i'm going to be fine," I told her. She gave in and let me stay.

We all got ready for business. Haruhi was now serving coffee and I was sitting in between the twins. They were going to let me 'entertain' their customers since they already liked me. "So your going to be a host now," Hana asked. "Well i'm still learning, but yeah I am," I said.

I covered my mouth as I coughed. The twins patted my back which made me cough more. "Are you sick?" one of the girls asked. "No, i'm-" I stopped talking when Hana felt my forehead to see if I had a fever. "Well your not warm," she said. "I just have a little cold. It's nothing to worry about," I said. "You sure?" the twins asked. "I'm sure. I'm flattered that all of you care but there is no need to make it a big deal," I said. "We just worry about you," the twins said. "Well i'm fine." Haruhi walked over to me and handed me a cup. "Thanks," I said then I took a sip.

"Sorry ladies but it's closing time," Kyoya said after awhile. The girls left, but Hana gave me a big smile then said," I hope you get over your cold," and left. I grabbed my homework so I didn't forget it. I felt someone turn me around. I was face to face with the twins. "Are you coming over still?" they asked. "Of course."

Hikaru grabbed my homework. "Then come on," they said as they each grabbed one of my hands. "Bye guys," I said before we left the host club room. They kept pulling me till we got to their limo. _"De ja vu."_ "Guys I can walk by myself," I said. "We know," they said. "Are we taking Mr. Kiyoshi home again?" their driver asked. "No, Yuki is coming to our house today," they said. "Alright then," he said.

We all got in the back with me in the middle. I started coughing again so I covered my mouth. "Are you alright Mr. Kiyoshi?" the driver asked as he started driving. "Yeah," I said. "So what did you mean when you said you had to grow up to fast?" Kaoru asked. I could tell he's been dying to know.

"I'd rather not talk about it," I said. "Why?" Hikaru asked. "Hikaru," Kaoru said trying to tell his brother it is a sore subject. "Well I was just curious," he said. I looked down at my feet. "I'll tell you if you promise not to tell anyone," I said not making eye contact with both of them.

"Yuki you don't have to," Kaoru said. "Yeah, we don't have to talk about it," Hikaru added. "Even if I didn't tell you. I'm sure my sisters would," I said. "They talk about your past?" they asked. "No, but they rub it in my face that I had a bad mom," I said. "Huh?" they said. "Do you promise not to tell?" I asked. "We promise."

"Ok, I guess I should start by saying that the twins are my half sisters. We had the same dad." "Had?" Hikaru asked. "Let me explain," I said. "You see. My father and I were very close. He was my best friend. He would read me stories every night, watch the stars with me, or play with me. He was a kid spirit trapped inside a man's body. My mom was always so caring and motherly. She would tuck me in bed, kiss my forehead, hold my hand when I was nervous, fell my forehead when I had a fever."

"So that's why you froze when Hana touched your forehead." Hikaru said. I nodded my head. "She would be the last person you would think that drank all the time. When I was six years old, my dad died of a heart attack. My mom was depressed and couldn't accept my dad's death. I had to tell my mom that dad was held up at work everyday. She just went out to get drunk then come home and sleep. I had to force her to eat or bathe. I had to learn how to support my mother and me."

"School was coming up. I couldn't go to school and take care of us. I asked grandpa if he would help me. He wanted my mom in rehab, but I didn't want to be separated from her. Grandpa was the only relative I had left to rely on. He understood and covered the expensives. He would check on me once a week and call me every day to make sure we were ok."

"Then about a month ago, my mom came home around dinner time. She was drunk like always. She slapped me across the face and yelled at me. She told me it was my fault that my dad was dead. She started beating me up. She left bruises and one scar with her nails. I was so scared that I locked myself in my room and cried. She kept saying she was sorry but I didn't believe her. The next day grandpa sent her to America to go to rehab."

The twins wrapped their arms around me. "We're sorry we asked," they said. "It's ok. I can't be sad for long around you guys." "We're here," the driver said. "Come on let's go," I said as I grabbed their hands. We started walked up to the house.

The Hitachiin twins' POVS:

_ "How can she bounce back so fast. She acts like she doesn't want people to worry about her. She's been through so much and still has a friendly personalty" I looked at my twin knowing he was thinking the same thing._


	4. Meeting the Elegant Mrs Hitachiin

**Yuki: I meet Mrs. Hitachiin!**

**Kaoru: Yep, she's been waiting to meet you**

**Yuki: Is she scary?**

**Hikaru: we'll let you figure that out**

**Yuki: *panic***

**Hikaru&Kaoru: Daydreamer1105 doesn't own Ouran Highschool Host Club**

**Yuki: I'm scared**

* * *

Chapter 4

*Yuki's POV*

We walked up to their house. The twins weren't saying anything. _"I bet they're thinking about what I told them in the limo. I just hope it doesn't come up again."_ We got to the door and that's when the twins went back to normal. They walked in pulling me with them. "Welcome back young masters," their twin maids said.

"Who is this?" the one on the left asked. "This is Yuki. Mr. Kiyoshi's youngest grandaughter," they said. "Ah, we were expecting you," the girls said. They pulled me away from the twins and dragged me into a room. "Mrs. Hitachiin would like to meet you without her sons," the girls said through the door. "Um... okay," I said.

I looked around and saw that this room was a big living room. I sat down on one of the couches and waited. I pulled out my phone and texted grandpa that I was next door. I set my phone down on the coffee table when I was done. "_I hope she has a sense of humor like the twins."_

"Hello, you must be Yuki Kiyoshi," a woman said as she walked down the stairs. She had hair like the twins only it was a little darker and longer. She wore a very nice dress. She had a lot a grace as she walked in the room and sat down across from me. "So your the girl I hear about? You've got very pretty eyes," she said. "Thank you."

"I have a question for you. Can you tell them apart?" she asked. "I never tried to tell them apart but I'm pretty sure I can." "Good, I don't think they ever had a friend that could tell them apart. (She doesn't know about Haruhi.)" "Do you mind if I test your answer?" she said. "Not at all."

"Boys, can you come in here," she said. They both came in side by side. "What is it mom?" they asked. She looked at me as she was waiting for my answer. The one on the left is Kaoru and the one on the right is Hikaru. "You got it wrong," they said. "No, i'm right. I know I am. Even if you switch the parts of your hair, I can tell you apart," I said pretty confident. Their eyes widened. "How did you know?" they asked. "It's simple! All I have to do is look at you and I can tell. You may be identical, but you're also very different," I said.

Kaoru's POV:

_ "What does she mean by that? Haruhi was they only person that could tell us apart, but now Yuki can too. Are we really different enough to tell us apart or was it a lucky guess? They both said the same thing. 'You may be identical, but you're also very different'. "What does that mean?" _

I looked at Hikaru and he looked at me. I could tell he was shocked like me. We both looked back at Yuki. She gave us a big smirk. She knew she won. She may not know about the 'Which one is Hikaru game' but she would've won.

Yuki's POV:

The twins came over and sat on each side of me. "Yuki, did the boys invite you and your family to our formal party this weekend?" she asked. "Yes, but I don't think i'll be going," I said. "Why not?" the twins asked. "I don't have anything formal, because I never dress formal," I said. "You can wear one of my new dresses. They are too small for me and I need someone about your height to wear them." "Oh no, I couldn't," I said.

The twins each an arm around me shoulders. "Do you not want to come?" they asked. "No, I wanna come it's just i'll just have to come in normal clothes," I said. Their twin maids came in and said," Sorry, but Mrs. Hitachiin, the limo is ready for you." "I'm sorry but I have to leave. I hope you change your mind," she said then left.

"So your coming?" they asked. "I still don't know. I'm not really formal party material," I said. "I bet you would look good in a dress," Hikaru said. "I don't wear dresses," I said. "Why not?" Kaoru asked. "They're usually uncomfortable," I said. "Yeah, remember when we-" Kaoru started to talk but Hikaru put his hand over Kaoru's mouth.

"Were you about to say that you guys wore dresses?" I asked. "No," Hikaru lied. "Don't lie to me," I said as I looked at him in the eyes. He sighed and said," yeah we used to when we were kids and when Haruhi was thinking about leaving Ouran," Hikaru confessed as he took his hand away from Kaoru's mouth.

I started laughing so hard that I started coughing violently. I started feeling a little dizzy. "Yuki?" they said. I held my head as it started hurting. They call for their maids. They gave me a pill to take. "It will make you sleepy," the maids warned me. It took effect instantly. My eyelids felt really heavy.

Hikaru's POV:

It didn't take long for her to pass out. "What do we do now?" I asked. Kaoru shrugged. I could tell he didn't know what to do either. We never had to take care of someone before besides each other. We both looked at her. She was really peaceful when she slept. "We should probably let her sleep. The maids said that the pill would make her tired," Kaoru finally said. "But we can't just leave her there," I said. "She can sleep in our room," Kaoru said.

I went over to her and picked her up. She wasn't very heavy. We both walked to our room. Kaoru opened the door and moved so I could walk in. I set her on our bed. Kaoru stood beside me. We just stood there and watched her. She started to shiver. Kaoru pulled the blanket over her and she stopped.

We walked back to the living room. "Hey Hikaru?" Kaoru said. "Yeah?" "I think I have a plan to get her to wear a dress at the party," he said with a smirk on his face. "How?" "We do the same thing we did to go over to Haruhi's house," he said. "Kaoru, your a genius," I said.

Yuki's cell phone went off. Kaoru answered," Hello?" There was a scream so loud that I could hear it. Kaoru took the phone away from his ear. Kaoru hung up the phone. "Oh wow, i'm guessing that wasn''t her grandpa," I said. "Maybe we can call her grandpa," Kaoru said as he started looking through Yuki's contacts.

"Here it is," he said. "Wait!" I said. "Why?" he asked. " What's her number?" I asked. He looked through and read it to me. I got out my phone and put her in my contacts. I then grabbed Kaoru's phone and did the same while Kaoru called Yuki's grandpa. Afterwards we put our numbers in her phone. (Remember that it's important)

Yuki's POV:

I woke up from a nice nap. I noticed this wasn't my room. I then remembered that the maids gave me some medicine that would make me sleepy. I got up and left the room. I better get home. Who knows how long i've been here. The only problem was I didn't know where I was. I kept walking till I found some stairs. I started walking down them when I heard a voice. My grandpa's voice. It was coming from the living room where I met Mrs. Hitachiin.

I walked to the room and cracked the door. "Thank you for calling me boys. I hope she was no trouble," he said. "She was no trouble at all," the twins said. Grandpa was holding my homework. I opened the door all the way. They all looked at me. I walked over to them. "Thanks for taking care of me," I said. "No problem," they said.

I covered my mouth and coughed again. "We better get going," grandpa said. I nodded my head once. Grandpa started to walk towards the door. I hugged the twins by wrapping one arm around each of them. They tensed but them hugged me too. I let go and they did too. "I'll see you guys tomorrow," I said then ran to catch up with grandpa.

We walked over to our house. Grandpa handed me my homework and my cell phone. "You don't have to go to school tomorrow if your not up for it," he said. "I'm fine, but i'm probably going to have to wear a mask. I don't want to get anyone sick," I said. "Even your sisters," he asked. "Well I might want them sick," I joked. We both laughed. I'm glad grandpa wasn't like my sisters. He was just like my dad, a kid spirit in an old man's body.

When we made it home, grandpa sent me to my room to get some rest. I already took a nap so I worked on my homework. It was easy and I finshed it in five minutes. Kaito came to check my temp but I didn't have a fever. He then left and came back with a surgeon mask. "Thanks Kaito," I said. "Your welcome Miss Yuki," he said. "Kaito?" "Yes?" "Can you get me some tea?" I asked. "Of course," he said. He bowed and left.

The twins haven't bothered me yet. I thought they would've killed me by now for going over to the Hitachiins' house. "Here you are," Kaito said as he came back in with a cup of tea. "Wow! That was fast!," I said as he handed me the cup. "Your grandfather knew you would want some so we made it ahead of time," Kaito admitted. "He knows I always drink tea when i'm sick," I said.

"Mr. Butler! I need you!" Yin yelled. He sighed and said," if you excuse me." He bowed and then left. I felt bad for the guy. He had to serve the twins. I looked outside my window but I didn't open it. There weren't a lot of stars but I loved each one. They were very bright. I took a sip of tea. This moment reminds me of my dad. I looked up at the stars again. _"I miss you dad."_

(Just thought it was a cool pic)


	5. The twin's plan and Yuki's reaction

**Yuki: Hi *cough* every *cough* body**

**Haruhi: You're sick Yuki**

**Yuki: I'm fine**

**Haruhi: No you're not**

**Yuki: *falls asleep***

**Haruhi: -_-' she must've been tired**

**Hikaru: Our plan takes action this chapter**

**Haruhi: where did you come from**

**Kaoru: *ignores Haruhi* we will get Yuki to come to our party no matter what *High-fives Hikaru***

**Haruhi: *sighs* Daydreamer1105 doesn't own Ouran Highschool Host Club**

* * *

Chapter 5

Yuki POV:

I walked into Ouran with a wave of nausea. I already had my mask on. My eyes were heavy due to the lack of sleep. I was up all night coughing. Poor Kaito stayed up all night with me. I told him he didn't have to but he insisted. I talked to him about everything going on. My sisters, the Hitachiin twins, Haruhi, the host club, my grandpa. He was a good listener. I felt bad for making him stay up all night so I told him to take the day off.

I walked in to my classroom earlier than normal. I saw Haruhi sitting at her desk, organizing papers. I sat down and set my books on my desk. I turned to face Haruhi. "Haruhi? Can you wake me up when the bell rings?" I asked. "Sure," she said. "and make sure the twins don't wake me up," I said. "I'll make sure," she assured me. "Thanks," I said. She gave me a big smile. I crossed my arms on my desk and rested my head on them and fell asleep.

Haruhi's POV:

_ "I could tell that Yuki wasn't felling good but why did she come to school? I guess she's as stubborn as always when it came to school. I doubt the twins will leave her alone." _

"Hi Haruhi," Hikaru said. "Hey Hikaru. Kaoru's not with you?" He handed me a piece a paper. It read, "We are going to pretend to fight to get Yuki to come to our mom's formal party." "That's a bit much, don't you think? Yuki gets very aggresive when two friends fight," I warned.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru said annoyed. His hair was messed up and his shirt was wrinkly. "What now Kaoru?" Hikaru said. "You left me with Yuki's sisters. They were all over me!" Kaoru yelled. "I knew you would escape," Hikaru said. "What if I didn't?" Kaoru asked. "Then it would've been your fault, not mine," Hikaru said.

"Guys," I said. "What?" they both yelled. "Yuki is asleep," I said as I pointed towards her sleeping form. They both sighed and sat at their seats. "Listen guys, this isn't going to work. You will end up getting slapped in the face," I said trying to reason with them. "We want her to come and it worked on you," they said. "Yeah, but Yuki is different. She will yell, hit, cry, or run. That's what happened when I fought with Tobi," I said.

"Who's Tobi?" they asked. "It's her American friend. He moved here during middle school and then moved back to America a month before the last year of middle school ended. "She knew an American?" they both asked. "Yeah, her mom was American too," I said. The bell rang. "Yuki, get up," I said. "No," she mummbled. I kicked her desk. "Ow," she said.

Yuki's POV:

My coughing was the same as yesterday as class began. Everyone kept staring at me when the teacher looked away. The bell rang for lunch. I didn't eat anything. I just slept. I was so tired that I was not in the mood to talk to anyone. I 'm surprised that the twins haven't talked to me at all.

Haruhi shook me gently to wake me up. "Yuki, lunch is over," she said. I got up and walked next to her back to class. This day wasn't as smooth as I thought it would be. I coughed again. "You should seriously think about skipping the host club today," Haruhi said. "I'm thinking about it," I said.

We made it back to class. The rest of the day was really slow. The bell rang for school to be over. "Haruhi, i'm going to get couch drops from the nurse then i'll tell them i'm going to skip today," I said. "Ok, do you want me to go with you?" she asked. "No, you still have your host duties," I said. She went to the host club while I went to the nurse.

Haruhi's POV:

The twins wouldn't stop arguing. We had to cancel today just so the twins could get Yuki to go to their mom's party. I know this isn't going to work and I dont think it will end well. They started throwing things at each other like last time. I have to admit they were pretty good actors.

"Guys I'm sorry but i'm not up for the host club tonight," Yuki said as she walked in. She stopped as she saw Kaoru and Hikaru. The twins stopped as they saw Yuki. All she did was close her eyes and walk up to them. They both looked down at her. (They were taller than her.) She hit them on the back of the head.

The twins held their head where they were hit. Their eyes were wide as she grabbed their ties, pulled them closer to her, and yelled at them. "I can't believe you guys are arguing. Your brothers, your supossed to love each other not kill each other by throwing things at each other! I was going to go to your party and even wear a dress but if you guys can't get along then I won't," she said.

_ "They got her trapped."_ I saw the smirks on they're face. Yuki instantly knew what happened. She had been tricked. Her hand relaesed them. The twins wrapped they're arms around her and said," So if we get along, then you'll come in a dress," they both said. She looked at both of them. "You guys are so cruel. Don't do that again!" she said. "We promise we won't," they said as they hugged her tight.

Yuki's POV:

I felt like I was in the middle on a Yuki were suffocating me. I coughed and the twins let go. "You didn't have to fight to get me to come. I was already going to," I said when I could breathe again. "You were?" they said. "Yeah, if I wasn't still sick but it's on Saturday and today is Thursday. I'll probably get better by then."

"My coughing hasn't been that bad," I said. "But you were tired all day," Haruhi said. "That's because I was coughing all night and then Kaito gave me some more of that sleepy medicine. He gave it to me before I went to bed but I guess it didn't work for long," I said.

"That stuff knocks you out," Kaoru said. "Yeah, you pass out right after you took it at our house," Hikaru added. "True, and also sorry for sleeping at your house. It was kinda rude," I said. "No it wasn't," they said. "I bet you looked cute when you were sleeping," Honey senpai said. I smiled even though they probably couldn't see it.

"Although, next time you two pretend to fight, you might want to inform me. This is the second time that we had to close the host club because you guys were fighting," Kyoya said. "You fought before?" I asked. "We wanted to go to Haruhi's house and she bought it just like you did," they both said proudly. I admit that do have good acting skills. "I guess I better head home. Grandpa wanted me home right after school," I said.

Then a evil plan popped into my head. "Hey Kaoru, Hikaru, what's your least favorite color?" I asked. "Green," they both said. "Perfect," I said with a smirk on my face. "What are you thinking?" Haruhi said. She couldn't see my smirk but she knew I was up to something. I shrugged as if I didn't know what she was talking about.

"Well I better head home. I can't wait to tell my sisters about the party," I said sarcasticly. "Wait, you said you didn't have a dress," Kaoru said. "I'll just borrow one from my sisters. They have plenty," I said. "Our mom still wants you to wear one of her dresses," Hikaru said. "I'll think about it but I gotta go," I said. I walked out of the host club without saying anything else.

"Hi Kyo!" I said as he opened the limo door. "Hello Miss Yuki," he said. "Here i'm a boy," I whispered to him. "My bad sir," he said as he winked at me. I got in and he closed the door. I felt bad for yelling at the twins. They were only trying to get me to go. Kyo got in the car and started driving.

"Have you been feeling better?" he asked. "Yes, I only coughed a couple times today. I was really tired though," I admitted. "Well I can imgine. I heard you were up all night," Kyo said. "Yeah. I kinda felt bad for keeping Kaito up too," I said. "He is not serving the twins today. That's a big favor so I think you two are even," Kyo pointed out. I laughed._ "I guess everyone likes me more than the twins."_

The car stopped and Kyo opened the door. "Thank you," I said as I stepped out. I walked up to the door and opened it. "I'm home," I yelled. "Yuki, how are you feeling?" grandpa asked as he rushed over to me. "I feel a lot better. I'm just really tired," I said. "I'm so glad! Mrs. Hitachiin called and said that she wants you to come over to try dresses on tomorrow," grandpa said.

_"The twins must have called and told their mom I was going."_ "Why are you going to try on dresses tomorrow?" the twins asked. "Oh you didn't know? I was invited to Mrs. Hitachiin's formal party," I said. "What!" they both said. "We were all invited," grandpa said so the twins wouldn't claw my eyes out. They fangirl squealed and ran to their rooms.

"I would like you to still wear your mask at school but if you don't cough then you can go," grandpa said. "That's fair," I said. He kissed my forehead. "If you want to mess with the twins then go ahead," he whispered. "That's not like you," I said. "They wouldn't leave me alone since Kaito had the day off. I told them that Kaito had the day off but they wouldn't listen and ordered him around," he said.

"He still had to serve them?" I asked. "No, I told him that I am the master of the house and that it was his day off and not to do anything for me or my granddaughters unless he wants to," he said. "Good, I still feel bad for making him stay up all night," I said. "Yuki!" Yang yelled. "We have a question for you?" Yin yelled. "I better go see what they want," I said. I walked up the stairs as slowly as I could. Once I made it up and walked slowly to their rooms just to make them angry.

"What took you so long!" they yelled. "I'm sick," I said in an innocent voice. "Did they tell you their favorite color," they asked. "Yes, they told me to wear a green dress because that was their favorite color," I lied. "Really?" they both said not buying it. "Well you can guess if you don't believe me," I said as I walked out laughing on the inside.

I didn't have homework so I ate dinner and then went to bed early


	6. Yuki's dress and friend

**Yuki: I get my dress this chapter!**

**Mori:...**

**Yuki: Why did I invite you! You almost never say anything!**

**Mori:...**

**Yuki: *sigh* at least do the disclaimer**

**Mori:...She doesn't own Ouran**

* * *

Chapter 6

Kaoru's POV:

Hikaru and I were in the limo on our way back home. School was pretty boring and we dressed up like nekos (half cat half human). Yuki agreed to come over later but she wanted to go home real quick. "Hikaru, do you think we're forcing her to come?" I asked. "No, she wanted to come,"Hikaru said. "I think she was only going to not upset us," I said.

Hikaru gave the idea a thought. "I think your right," Hikaru said. "She seemed pretty excited at the host club," Kaoru said. "We kinda forced her into that one too," Hikaru said. We both sighed. "_We felt like jerks. We were jerks when we were kids but I thought we were done with that. Why do I feel so bad about it?"_

I looked at Hikaru and I could tell he felt bad too. "Does she even like hanging with us or does she just want to get along with us because her grandpa told her to?" Hikaru said angry. I looked at him shocked. "Hikaru," I whispered. "She's just like the rest of them," Hikaru yelled. "Hikaru! You know that's not true," I said. I didn't know if I was trying to convince him or me. Hikaru tried to calm down, but I knew it was hard for him.

Yuki's POV:

I made it home. I told Hikaru and Kaoru that I had to go home for a minute. Grandpa wanted to see if I was ok before I went over there. "You know that Mrs. Hitachiin will probably measure you," grandpa said. "I know, I really don't mind. She really insisted so I can't say no, and the twins really seem to like my company," I said.

"Well if they hurt you then you can come to me or Kaito," he said. "Thanks but I don't think it will be nessicary," I said. "Good," he said. "I guess I beter head over there. Also, can you tell my sisters I went to the library," I said. "I just won't say anything," he said. Grandpa always made it fair for everyone even if he didn't like them. "I'm going to get out of my uniform," I said. "You do that," he said.

I walked upstairs to my room and changed in a black tank top, a pink shrit that didn't cover my shoulders and black pants. I took off my mask too.

This was still too dressy in my book but I thought I should dress up before I get over there. I walked downstairs quietly as I could. I didn't want my sisters getting suspicious. I tiptoed to the door and still no sisters. I walked out and sighed. I was able to get out the door without giving the twins an explanation.

I walked next door and rang the doorbell. I waited a couple seconds till the twins answered the doors. "Yuki!" they said then tackled me with a hug. "You look pretty," they both said. "Thanks," I said. When they let go I grabbed one of their hands and pulled them. Come on, i'm really excited," I said.

Yin's POV:

I was going through all my green dresses when Yang said," Yuki is going over to their house." I rushed to the window and stood right next to Yang. I saw her ring the doorbell. The twins answered and gave her a big hug. Then she held both of their hands and I could see them slightly blush. "What? Why do they like her. They are supposed to like us!" I yelled.

Yuki's POV:

I pulled the guys in. I was really excited. I never wore dresses but this time was different. I stopped pulling when I didn't know where to go. "What's wrong Yuki?" Kaoru asked. "I don't know where to go," I admitted. This time they pulled me but not so hard like if I didn't want to go then I didn't have to.

"Are you guys ok?" I asked. "Yeah, why?" they asked. "You guys are barely pulling me, usually you pull me to where I can't keep up. "Well we can't force you to do this," Kaoru said. "Force? I want to do this," I said. "Is that what your grandpa tells you. Does he tell you to be friends with us just because of our mom's business," Hikaru said "I didn't know what your mom did when I met you. I don't even know what my grandpa does and his company has nothing to do with me. Honestly, the day I met you, I was really looking for Haruhi, but I was glad to find you guys," I said. They both gasped slightly and stared at me.

"If you guys don't want me to do this than I can leave," I said. They didn't say anything and kept staring at me. "What?" I asked feeling a little awkward. They didn't move. I sighed and let go of theirs hands. "If you don't want to be my friend then I understand," I said. I started to walk away.

"Wait!" they both said. I turned and was attaked with arms wrapped around me. They hugged me tight. "Boys, give the girl some air," Mrs. Hitachiin said as she walked in the room with the twin maids. They let go of me. The maids pulled me away from the twins and into the next room which happened to be a dressing room with Mrs. Hitachiin close behind. She closed the door behind her so it was just us girls.

Dresses were lined up on a rack. They measured me all over. I tried on dress after dress till I was about to fall. All of them were either too short, too long, to big, or too small. I think they were giving up on me. "There is one more dress I have that I think will look good on you," she said. She pulled out a black dress that had white prints at the bottem. The shoulders were cut. The sleeves went down to my wrist.

"Hm? Something is missing," Mrs. Hitachiin said as she looked me over. She sent the maids to get a couple things. When the maids left, she had her attention on my face. "When you dress like a girl, your outer beauty shows. A little eyeshadow and I think you'll be good to go. You can keep this dress after the party," she said. "Oh no, it's your dress," I said. "I could never find a model to compliment it so it was going to be canceled," she said.

"Well, thank you," I said. She put a little blue eye shadow on me. "We got you your things," the maids said as they brought a blue ribbon. When they unwrapped it there was a black headband. They put the headband on my head and wrapped the ribbon around my waist. "She looks beautiful," the first one said. "Yes, well done Mrs." the second one said.

They took me to a mirror. I was beautiful. I never looked this pretty before. "Let's see what the boys think," Mrs. Hitachiin said. She hid me behind the maids and then opened the door. "Boys, look at the new Yuki Kiyoshi," she said. The maids moved to reveal me. I could've sworn I saw them blush the lightest shade of pink.

"Well? How do I look?" I asked. "You look nice," they both said still not over their shock. "If you excuse me, I have to plan last minute details for tomorrow," Mrs. Hitachiin said as she left and the maids left with her. "Thank you for inviting me. I'm pretty excited! I've never been to a party before," I said. "You haven't?" they both asked getting over their shock. "No I haven't, I was always been at home taking care of mom," I said. The door bell rang. The twins went to the door and answered it.

Hikaru's POV:

A guy about our age was at the door. He had brown hair and eyes. It wasn't Haruhi but he looked like a commoner. "Hello, does Yuki Kiyoshi live here?" the guy asked. "No, she lives next door. Why do you need her?" Kaoru asked. "I'm an old friend," he said.

"Who are you guys talking to?" Yuki asked from behind us. "Yuki?" the boy said not believing it was her. "Tobi?" she said. She ran up and hugged him. "What are you doing here? You moved to America," she said. They tore apart and he explained that he moved back. I was getting angry. I looked at Kaoru and I could tell he was getting angry too, but he tried to calm down.

"Who are these guys?" Tobi asked as he looked at us. "Oh, these are my best friends. The one on the right is Hikaru and the one on the left is Kaoru and guys this is Tobi. We were middle school classmates," she said introducing us_. "She seemed really happy with this boy. Why was I so angry that this boy was here?"_ "Well I guess Kaoru and I should get out of your boyfriend's way," I said harshly then walked up the stairs not looking back. "Hikaru!" Kaoru said as he ran to me to catch up.

Yuki's POV:

"I'm sorry if I upset your friend," Tobi said. "I better go check on him. I'll call you later. Oh and I live over there," I said as I pointed to my house next door. "Ok, i'll see you later," he said then left. I closed the door and tried to find my way to their room but this place was so big and I was only in their room once. I kept going from room to room. _"Where could they be?"_

Kaoru's POV:

Hikaru was on our bed facing away from me. "Hikaru, we're not going through this again, are we?" I said. "No," he said. "I know you like her and I like her too, but we can't be mean when we get jealous," I said. "How did you know?" he asked. "It's obvious that we both like her. I think even mom caught on," I said. "I feel bad for being harsh but I didn't know what else to do," he said. "You could tell her your sorry, and i'll be there with you," I said as I sat next to him.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" I heard Yuki say in the hallyway. She opened the door. "There you guys are. I couldn't find you," she said. "I'm sorry," Hikaru said. "Huh?" she said. "I said i'm sorry," he said again. She smiled. "Hikaru, Tobi is not my boyfriend. He was just a friend at middle school," she said.

She sat in between us. "I never brought him to my house. I never told him my secret. I only talked to him on the phone a couple times but we never really hung out that much," she said, "You guys, except for Haruhi, are my only best friends and I would never try to ruin that. If I made you angry, i'm sorry. The same for you Kaoru," I said. Hikaru turned to face both of us. _"She was able to calm down Hikaru, something I have trouble doing sometimes."_

"I can't wait for tomorrow. Are you guys dressing up?" she asked. "Yeah, were matching," we both said. There was a knock on the door. "Come in," I said. One of our maids walked in. "Mr. Kiyoshi would like her grandaughter home for dinner," she said then left. " I guess I got to go. I'll see you guys tomorrow," she said. She kissed Hikaru's forehead and then she kissed mine. I blushed a little as she left. I looked at Hikaru and he was blushing too.


	7. The party part 1

**Yuki: Woohoo! It's Party time**

**Daydreamer1105: You seem excited**

**Yuki: Of course I am! This is my first formal party. I admit I'm pretty nervous but I'm gonna try to make the best of it**

**Daydreamer1105: at the very least, you look a lot better than your half sisters**

**Yuki: Thanks...Daydreamer1105 doesn't own Ouran Highschool Host Club**

* * *

Chapter 7

Yuki's POV:

Today was the day of the party. I felt good in my dress and I could tell that my sisters were jealous because they wore ugly green dresses. "_I forgot I told them the Hitachiin's twin favorite color was green when it was their least favorite."_

Grandpa wore a simple suit. He was very casual for a formal party. When grandpa saw the twins all he said was," that's different." He saw me and said," you've really blossemed."

"Mrs. Hitachiin said I could keep it," I said. "What? Mrs. Hitachiin gave you one of her designer dressess?" the twins yelled shocked. "She said she couldn't find a model to compliment the dress but she said I could have since I did," I said. That wasn't the whole story. I streatched the truth a little but they don't need to know that. "I think we better head over there," grandpa said. "I agree," I said. We walked over considering we were next door.

"Names?" the guard at the gate asked. "We're the Kiyoshi family," grandpa said. "Ah yes! Your granddaughter is the guest of honor," he said. "Which one," Yin asked. "I believe her name was Yuki," the man said. "Me?" "Her?" the twins said at the same time. "Yes, Mrs. Hitachiin said you were the guest of honor," he said. "Well i'm honored," I said with a big smile. "You may go in," the man said as he moved aside.

We walked past the man and into the back yard. Classical music was faintly playing while adults dressed up in fancy clothes. There was a buffet of food, a punch bowl, and at the end was a cake. My sisters wondered off, I couldn't find a Hitachiin anywhere, and I didn't know anyone so I stayed with grandpa.

"Hello Mr. Kiyoshi," a woman with with a red dress asked. She seemed old maybe older than grandpa. She had gray hair curled to make it look fancy and had wrinkles. "This must be your youngest granddaughter Yuki," she said as she looked at me. "Yes I am, Hello," I said. _"This is a formal party so I guess I have to talk fancy."_

"You don't have to act like a grown up. You're still a child," she said. "I know Mrs." I said politly. "You have really grown and you look stunning in that dress," the lady said. _"She acts like she knows me and hasn't seen me since I was little." _"Thank you, Mrs. Hitachiin gave it to me," I said. "She always has a knack for fashion," she said.

"Sorry to interrupt but Mrs. Hitachiin would like to see Miss Yuki Kiyoshi," a security man said. "Ok," I said. I said goodbye and then followed him. He guided me inside the house. "I have a question," I said as we were walking through the halls. "I will do my best to answer." "Ok, do you know why Mrs. Hitachiin made me guest of honor?" "I'm sorry but I don't know," he admitted. "It's ok. I'll ask her when I see her," I assured him. "Here we are," he said as he opened the door. "Thank you," I said as I walked in. He slightly bowed his head then closed the door.

"Hello Yuki," Mrs. Hitachiin said. "Oh Hello." I saw a man next to her. He reminded me of someone but I couldn't think who. "Yuki, this is my husband. He is back from France," she said. _"So this is Kaoru and Hikaru's dad. That's who he reminds me of."_ "Nice to meet you," I said as I put my hand out for him to shake. "It's about time I see you. I've heard so much about you from my boys," he said as he shook my hand. "They talk about me?" I asked. " Yes, quite a lot," he said. (I don't know what the twins' dad looks like so use your imagination.) "I better go get the boys. They should be done getting ready," Mr. Hitachin said. He left to check on the boys.

"He doesn't have the best sense of humor but I think he likes you," she said. "It's hard to believe that he's not a comedy guy considering the twins have a great sense of humor," I said. "They must've gotten it from their grandfather. He was a big prankster. He was actually really good friends with your grandfather," she said. "He was?" I said. _"Grandpa never said anything about being friends with the twins' grandpa."_ "Yes, my father was very mischivous, but unfortunetly he passed before the twins were toddlers," she said. "I'm sorry," I said. "It's quite all right," she said.

"I have a question if that's alright," I said trying to change the subject. "Shoot," she said. "Why did you make me guest of honor?" I asked. She smirked as if she knew I was going to ask that question. "It's because my boys are very fond of you," she said. "Well we are best friends but don't they have other friends?" I asked.

"Not really. They have friends in the host club but they never talk about them like they talk about you," she answered. _"I'm their only real friend? No wonder Hikaru got angry when Tobi came. He was afraid that Tobi would take me away from them."_

"Why did you want us to come downstairs. We were getting ready upstairs when you demanded we come down," Kaoru asked. "Yeah, what was so important," Hikaru asked. They were walking in but looking back at their dad so they didn't notice me or their mom. They looked really nice and wore matching suits. "Hi guys," I said. They turned to look at me. "Yuki!" they both said and gave me a hug.

"Now are you glad I brought you down here. You can see your girlfriend before the party started," their dad said. My face began to feel hot as I blushed a little. "Dad," they whined," she not our girlfriend." "I'm sorry," he said. "You guys need to get out there. Your father and I need to finish getting ready," Mrs. Hitachiin said trying to break the awkwardness. "Ok, come on Yuki," they both said as they dragged me. "It was nice to meet you," I said before we left the room.

They stopped before we got to the front door and let go of my hands. "What's wrong?" I asked. "This is a formal party," Kaoru said. "It wouldn't be formal for us to drag you in," Hikaru added. I understood what they were saying. I linked my arms with theirs. They opened the door and we started walking down the stairs together. Everyone was looking at us. I couldn't see them but I knew my sisters were probably giving me a death glare. We linked arms till we reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I better find my grandpa," I said. "We can help you," they said. "No, you shouldn't focus on one guest. You should visit with everyone," I said. I split from them. It's not that I didn't want to hang with them, but I don't think their parents willl like it if their boys only talked to me.

Hikaru's POV:

The second Yuki left to find her grandfather, her sisters appeared. This was something Kaoru and I have been dreading. "Hi, I'm Yin," the girl on the left said. "And i'm Yang," the right one introduced. "Kaoru," Kaoru said. "Hikaru," I said. "We know who you are," they both said. Kaoru and I exchanged glances. I could tell he wanted to run to Yuki and hide. I couldn't blame him because I wanted to do the same thing.

"Do you like our dresses," they both asked. I was about to say it looked like a used tissue but Kaoru squezed my arm. "It's nice," Kaoru lied. I could hear the strain in his voice. "Excuse me but I need to talk with my brother," Kaoru said as he pulled me aside.

"Why are you being nice to them?" I asked. "We don't want to make a scene. This party is important to dad. I don't know why but it is. Remember what he told us earlier when we were getting ready," Kaoru said.

*Flashback*

"Boys, are you done," dad asked. "Yeah dad, we're almost done," I said as I tucked in my shirt. _"This was going to be boring but at least Yuki was going to be there."_ "I want you boys to be on your best behavior. This day is important for your mom and I but it is also important to you," he said.

*Flashback*

"What do you think he ment when he said it was important to us?" I asked. "I don't know why, but we have to be good," Kaoru reminded me.


	8. The party part 2

**Kyoya: Hello fanfiction readers**

**Yuki: Hey! I was supposed to say hi to the readers!**

**Kyoya: Sorry about that**

**Yuki: It's fine I guess...wait Kyoya! You're in this chapter**

**Kyoya: I'm aware**

**Yuki: Why didn't you tell me?**

**Kyoya: You didn't ask**

**Yuki: -_-' I guess I didn't. Do the disclaimer before I hurt you**

**Kyoya: Daydreamer1105 doesn't own Ouran Highschool Host Club**

* * *

Chapter 7 part 2

Yuki's POV:

I searched around for grandpa but I couldn't find him. I felt bad for leaving the twins open to my sisters but I wanted them to talk to everyone. I kept looking around and I finally found him. "Hi grandpa," I said. "Hello dear. I'd like to introduce some people. This is Mr. Otori and these are his older sons. (I don't know their names.) "It's nice to meet a little thing like you," Mr. Otori said. "It's nice to meet you too," I said.

"Where's Kyoya?" one of Mr. Otori's sons asked. "He must be talking to the Hitachiin boys. They're in the host club together," Mr. Otori said. "Kyoya-senpai?" I said. "You've met him?" the other son asked. "Yeah, we both go to Ouran," I said. "Well why don't you go find him and let the grown ups talk," he said. _"This guy is acting like i'm ten"_ "Ok," I said and then went to search for them.

Kaoru's POV:

We found Kyoya-senpai so Yuki's sisters left us alone. "I didn't know you were invited Kyoya-senpai," Hikaru said. "Well my father is a friend of your father," he said as he pushed his glasses up. "So you were dragged into this too?" I said. "Yes," he admitted. "Do you know where Yuki is?" Hikaru asked. "No, but I think you'll want to hear what Haruhi said," he said. "What did she say?" we both asked.

"She said that she thinks Yuki likes you guys," Kyoya said. "Well we're best friends," Hikaru said. "That is not what I ment," Kyoya said. "There you guys are," someone said. Hikaru and I hid behind Kyoya. "Uh guys," a girl said. We both looked to see Yuki. We came out from behind Kyoya. "You thought I was Yin and Yang didn't you," she said. "Yeah," we admitted. She started giggleing.

Yuki's POV:

"I didn't know that you would be here Kyoya senpai," I said when I was done laughing. "I was dragged here. No offence," he said . "None taken," they both said. "Why did you leave us open to your sisters," Hikaru asked. "I didn't mean to. I didn't want you two just hanging around me and not talk to anyone else," I said. "She has a point," Kyoya said. "Huh?" they both said.

"You two would stay around Yuki. Even more than usual now that she looks like a girl. You seem to hang with her more than anyone," Kyoya said. "How can we not," Kaoru said. "She's our best friend," Hikaru said. Both of them hugged my head (I know weird). I could feel my face heat up a little bit. My stomach felt funny. _"This was the second time I blushed. What is going on?"_

Kyoya smirked at me. _"Crap! He saw my blush!"_ I was mentally freaking out. The twins looked at me with their arms still around me. "Are you ok?" they asked. "Yes, i'm just losing air," I lied. They let go. _"I can't believe they bought it. They weren't squeezing me tight and they weren't hugging my body."_

"Hello boys," Mrs. Hitachiin said as she walked over to us with her husband by her side. "Hello Kyoya," Mr. Hitachiin said. "Hello Mr. Hitachiin," Kyoya said. "Why dont you dance with Yuki," Mr. Hitachiin said to his sons. The boys shurgged. "Do you know how to dance?" Mrs. Hitachiin asked me. "Yes I do. One of the things grandpa asked me to do is to know how to do fancy dances just in case," I said.

I saw the twins smile get big, "Then come on," they said as they grabbed my hands. They lightly pulled me but not where I couldn't catch up. "Where are we going?" I asked. "To dance," Kaoru said. "Huh? I can't dance with both of you at the same time," I said. "That's why we'll take turns," Hikaru said. "OK," I said. as I kept pace with them.

Yang's POV:

I saw Yuki holding hands with Yin and my future husbands. They were smiling like they enjoyed her company. "Yin look," I whispered. She gasped. She started to dance with one of them. I think it was Kaoru but I don't know for sure. Then after a minute, he twirled her then handed her to Hikaru. She danced for another minute then Hikaru turned her and handed her to Kaoru. They kept doing the same thing over and over.

Yuki's POV:

I was having so much fun dancing with the guys. I switched every minute or two and I had to admit that I was having a great time. I almost never went to parties, even if I was invited. I only went to birthday parties but only people close to me. I was dancing with Kaoru but I was in my thoughts. "You ok?" he asked. He snapped me back to reality. "Yeah, I was just thinking," I said. "What were you thinking?" he asked. "That this is my first fancy party and that I was glad to with you two or I would be totally lost," I said.

I might've lied a little but he didn't have to know. I thought I saw a little pink hint on his cheeks. He spun me around and handed me over to Hikaru before I got a good look. "Are you having fun?" Hikaru asked. "Yeah," I said as I put a big smile on my face. I thought I saw a tint of blush but I knew that wasn't true so I let it go. "Hikaru, i'm getting a little tired," I said. "We can stop," he said. "That would be nice. My feet are killing me," I said.

He stopped dancing but then I was suddenly pushed over. I hit the buffet table and the cake landed on my head. It was in my hair and on my face. The music stopped and everyone was looking at me. I moved the cake away from my eyes. I saw who the culprits were. Yin and Yang, my jealous twin sisters.

The boys came over and helped me up. "You okay?" they both asked. "Yeah, i'm just a bit clumbsy in heals," I lied. I took off some of the cake that was on my hair and put some on each of their faces. I laughed and they laughed with me. "We better get washed off," I said. They each grabbed a hand of mine and pulled me through the crowd that were now laughing. I licked some off my face and they laughed even more. _"There is a lot of laughter at this fancy party."_

The twins took me to their room and let me wash my hair in the bathroom. I quickly took off my heals. They hurt my feet and gave me blisters. I took out my headband which was now covered in cake. Then I put my hair in the sink and let the water get the cake off. It was cold but then it got warmer. I rubbed my finger through my hair but the cake was being stubborn.

After about ten minutes, my hair was cake-free. I got a hand towel nearby and started drying my hair. I got it dry enough that it wouldn't get my dress wet. I walked out of the bathroom bear-footed. "Did I get all of it out?" I asked the guys. They didn't have any cake on them anymore. They looked at my hair, then they walked over to me.

"You got some on your cheeks," they said. They licked my face where the cake was. I started blushing again. "Yuki your heating up," Kaoru said. "Are you still sick?" Hikaru said. " I'm just really tired from dancing," I said. "But you felt warm," Hikaru said. I could tell they were starting to get worried.

I couldn't tell them that I blushed but I didn't want them worrying over nothing. "Maybe your cold," I said but I knew it was lame. They just smiled at me. _"Crap! Kyoya told them about my blush earlier!"_ I started mentally freaking out again while maintaining a cool on the outside. They both felt my forehead but I knew I didn't have a fever.

They push me over to their bed. I sat down and looked up at them. "What?" I said. "Your obviously not feeling good," Hikaru said. "So you should rest," Koaru finished. They sat on each side of me. "Guys really, i'm fine," I said. "We know you don't like people worrying about you," Kaoru said. "We also know that you don't like it when others take care of you," Hikaru said. My eyes widened.

_"That was exactly me. I didn't like it when people worried about me because I took care of my mom and myself. When I was sick I had to take care of myself because my mom would leave me alone."_ "We are going to take care of you," Kaoru said. I smiled really big. "Thank you," I whispered. "Huh?" Hikaru said. I looked at him and said, "Thank you. I never let anyone worry about me or at least I tried to. You guys didn't care if I wanted you to leave me alone. You are taking care of me and for that I thank you," I said.

I then turned to Kaoru. "I'll get some rest," I said. I into their bed and covered up. This bed was huge. I didn't notice it the first time I slept in it. The guys layed on each side of me but they weren't under the covers. "What are you guys doing?" I asked. "We're making sure you fall asleep,"Kaoru said. "And that you won't get up when we leave," Hikaru finished.

I sighed and said," You guys know me too well." They both smiled. I cuddled up to both of them. They wrapped an arm around my waist but I didn't care. I placed a hand on each of their's. I couldn't believe it but I had fallen in love with the twins.

Hikaru's POV:

Yuki's breathing became even. She had fallen asleep. "She looks so peaceful sleeping, doesn't she," Kaoru said. "Yeah," I said. "You know she's not sick," Kaoru said. "I know," I said. "Do you think Kyoya was telling us the truth?" Kaoru asked. " I don't know," I said. We both watched her till we started to get sleepy and fall asleep.


	9. Not the best timing Tobi

**Yuki: Hi readers**

**Haruhi: There is so much drama is such a short chapter**

**Daydreamer1105: Hey!...I guess haters gonna hate**

**Yuki: Motivaters gonna motivate**

**Haruhi: 0-o**

**Yuki: Ignore that**

**Haruhi: Alright, Daydreamer1105 doesn't own Ouran Highschool Host Club**

* * *

Chapter 8

Yuki's POV:

I woke up and felt hot breath on my face. I opened my eyes and saw Koaru and Hikaru asleep on each side of me. My cheeks were red as a tomato. I tried to sit up but their arms were wrapped around me. "It's about time you woke up," Kyoya said. "How long have you been there?" I asked. "I 've been here for a while," he said. "Is the party over?" I asked. "Yes, it ended yesterday," he said. "Oh," I said.

"You know they like you," he said randomly. "Yeah, they are my best friends," I pointed out. "You know that's not what I mean," he said. (Author: De ja vu) "You think they do?" I asked. "Yes and I think you like them too," he said. "What makes you think that," I asked.

He held up his phone and showed me blushing a minute ago. I sighed and said," I'm still figuring it out myself, but I couldn't be with both of them, and I won't choose between them." "What makes you think you can't be with both of them?" Kyoya asked. "Would it be weird if you were dating the same girl as your brother?" I said. "I suppose but these two never do anything without the other so keep that in mind," Kyoya said. "I will," I said.

The twins started to stir. Their eyes fluttered opened. "Hi Yuki," they said as they squeezed me tight. "Hi guys," I said and hugged them back. I heard Kyoya clear his throat to tell us he was still here. "What are you doing here?" they both asked. They sounded a little angry that he was here.

"May I ask why you are snuggled up to Yuki?" Kyoya said. "Uh...we were taking care of her," Kaoru said. "'I can see that," Kyoya said. I felt their faces getting hot. _"Kyoya was right!"_ "Can you guys let go? I have to go to the bathroom," I said. They let go of me. I climbed out of bed and walked to the bathroom.

Kyoya POV: (He gets a POV too)

"You guys weren't asleep were you," I said. "Nope," they both said with big smiles on their faces. "Haruhi didn't really tell you that Yuki liked us did she," Kaoru asked. "No," I answered. "So she does like us," Hikaru said. "That is what she said, but the question what are you going to do about it," I said.

"Kyoya-senpai, are you playing matchmaker?" Hikaru asked. "Not at all. I'm just making things clear," he said. "What's the difference?" they both asked. "Doesn't matter, but I will excuse myself. I have to be somewhere," I said. I left leaving it up to the twins.

Yuki's POV:

I walked back out and saw the twins sitting on their bed and Kyoya-senpai was gone. "Where did Kyoya-senpai go?" I asked. They both looked at me. "He had to be somewhere," Koaru said. "Come and sit," Hikaru said. I sat in between them. "What's up?" I asked. "Yuki we need to tell you something, we-" they both said but then my phone went off. "Hold on," I said as I grabbed my phone from a secret pocket in my dress (if you get what I mean).

"Hello?" I said. "Hey Yuki, it's Tobi," Tobi said. "Hey Tobi," I said. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today," he asked. I saw Hikaru stand up and walk out with Kaoru chased after him. "Tobi, now is not a good time. I gotta go," I said then hung up. I ran out of the room. "Hikaru! Kaoru!" I yelled.

I ran through the mansion. _"Tobi had to call at the worst time!"_ "Hikaru! Kaoru!" I yelled again. I was lost and didn't know where to go. I leaned on the wall and slowly slipped till I fell on my butt. I heard yelling and I relized it was Hikaru. "She obviously likes Tobi more than us. I don't want to see her again," he yelled. "Hikaru, you don't mean that," Kaoru said. "Open your eyes Kaoru, she only thinks of us as a friend," Hikaru yelled. I stood up and ran.

I ran till I found some stairs. I ran down the stairs. I found the door and ran out of it. I ran till I made it home and I was in my room all alone. I cried into my pillow. "What is the matter Miss Yuki?" Kaito asked. "They hate me!" I mumbled through my pillow and sobs. "Who hates you?" "Hikaru and Kaoru!" I explained everything to Kaito and he comforted me the best he could. (He wasn't the best person to go to for comfort but at least he was trying.)

Grandpa came home and he comforted me after Kaito explained everything. "Shh! It's going to be ok," he said as he rubbed my back. "No it's not, they have the same class as me at school. It will be awkward," I said. "They'll come around and see the wonderful woman you are," he said. "You have to say that your my grandpa," I pointed out.


	10. The Zuka Club

**Yuki: *eye twitch***

**Haruhi: What's wrong Yuki?**

**Yuki: The twins hate me and also...the Zuka are coming (instead of the british are coming)**

**Haruhi: The twins don't hate you and the Zuka club is not that bad**

**Yuki: *eye twitch***

**Haruhi: Daydreamer1105 doesn't own Ouran High School Host Club**

* * *

Chapter 9

Yuki's POV:

I walked into Ouran on Monday morning with my Ipod. I didn't know what I was going to do. Grandpa offered for me to stay home but I told him I had to be strong. I walked into 1-A and sat at my desk. I put my Ipod away in my pocket. The twins weren't here but Haruhi was. She could tell I was upset.

"Yuki, what's wrong?" I leaned back in my chair and turned to the side so I could see her. "The twins hate me," I said. "We all know your sisters hate you," she said. "No not them," I said. I pointed to their desks. "You know that's not true," she said. " I heard Hikaru say he didn't want to see me," I said.

"What happened?" Haruhi asked. "I accidently fell asleep at their house and spent the night. I woke up and Kyoya-senpai was there then when I went to the bathroom and he left. The twins said they wanted to tell me something then my phone rang and it was Tobi," I said. "Oh, I get it now. You don't need to worry. Hikaru is just jealous and Kaoru will come around too. He could never stay mad or long," she assured me.

"I hope so, but I probably shouldn't go to the host club today to give them some space to think," I said. "That's a good idea. Do you wanna come over after though?" she asked. "That would be good. I haven't been over in forever," I said. _"Haruhi always found a way to make me feel better."_ I heard the bell rang and the twins made it just in time. I turned around so I was facing forward.

Class was pretty boring. I looked out the window and I saw storm clouds forming. "Mr. Kiyoshi, please pay attention," the teacher said. "Uh...sorry," I said. I tried my best not to talk to the twins. I didn't want to make them angry.

At lunch I sat next to Haruhi and Honey. "What's wrong Yuki-chan?" Honey senpai asked. "Nothing," I said. I finished my lunch and went back to the classroom. The rest of the day was the same. Haruhi had convinced me to wait for her in the Host club room because there wasn't anywhere for me to go.

I walked in with Haruhi. Everyone was here but there weren't any girls besides Haruhi and me. "Sorry girls but the host club is closed today," Kyoya said. "It is?" I said as Haruhi and I walked in. It was strange for him to close it.

I heard the door opened and three girls came in or I should say twirled in. "Hello again Host club," the tallest girl said. "I see this place is still trapping this poor maiden with all these unmature men," the middle one said. "Hey, this place is pretty awesome. Who are you to come in here and insult it," I yelled. I was already in a bad mood, something that doesn't happen a lot. My bangs fell over my eyes.

The tallest one picked me up by the colllar of my shirt. "Who are you to yell at three ladies like us," she said. I looked right into her eyes. She gasped. "She's a girl too," the smallest one said. "What of it," I said. The tallest put me back down on the ground. "Allow us to introduce ourselves. I'm Benibara, that is Suzuran and that is Hinagiku," she said as she pointed to the girls.

"That doesn't really tell me why you think you can disrespect the Host club," I said. Benibara tsked. "Surrounded by men and they give you lies so you'll defend them and love them," Suzuran said. "You don't know me," I said as I crossed my arms over my chest. "You could come to the Zuka club. You would be a nice actress," Hinagiku said. "As if," I said.

"You do have a pretty singing voice," Haruhi pointed out. "Haruhi," I whined, " I didn't want anyone to know." "I would love to hear your voice. You could even have a lead role," Benibara said. "I'll have think about it," I said sarcasticly. "We'll be back later for your answer," she said then they twirled away.

I heard thunder roar. Haruhi hugged me because she was so scared. That brought me out of my mood. I hugged her tight. "Shh. It's ok, i'm here," I said. There was another boom of thunder. She hugged me tighter. I had to think of something quick. "I got it," I said. I got Haruhi to let go and I grabbed my Ipod and put the headphone on her.

I turned it on but it died. "Dang it! I can't win today," I yelled. Another boom went off. She started shaking. I took the headphones. I guided her over to _"Daddy"_. She hugged him tight. I walked over the piano. I sat down and sighed. It had been a year since I played. It started playing trying to get used to it. Then I started singing.

Fall for you (It's by Secondhand Serenade. I don't own it. I also changed it a bit.)

The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting.  
Could it be that we have been this way before?  
I know you don't think that I am trying.  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core.

But hold your breath, because  
tonight will be the night that I will fall for you, over again.  
Don't make me change my mind or  
I won't live to see another day. I swear it's true.  
Because a guy like you is impossible to find. You're impossible to find.

This is not what I intended.  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart.  
You always thought that I was stronger.  
I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start

Ohh, But hold your breath, because  
tonight will be the night that I will fall for you, over again.  
Don't make me change my mind or  
I won't live to see another day. I swear it's true.  
Because a guy like you is impossible to find. Impossible to...

So breath in so deep. Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep.  
And hold on to your words 'cause talk is cheap  
and remember me tonight  
when you're asleep.

because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you, over again.  
Don't make me change my mind or  
I won't live to see another day. I swear it's true.  
Because a guy like you is impossible to find.

tonight will be the night that I will fall for you, over again.  
Don't make me change my mind or  
I won't live to see another day. I swear it's true.  
Because a guy like you is impossible to find. You're impossible to find.

I looked over at Haruhi who was now sleeping. "That was beautiful," Benibara said as the other two clapped, "You would be perfect for Lobelia." "You wouldn't leave, would you," Kaoru asked. "You can't leave Yuki," Hikaru said. "Why not? You didn't want to see me again," I said getting back into my mood.

The twins exchanged glances then smirked. I stood up but the twins linked their arms with mine and pulled me into the other room. "What are you guys doing?" I asked. Hikaru covered my mouth with my hand. "Shh!" Kaoru said. I moved Hikaru's hand. "Whatever funny business your up to, i'm not in the mood for it.," I said.

I walked for the door but two pair of arms wrapped around me. "We don't want you to go," Kaoru said. "Your our best friend," Hikaru said. _"They really didn't want me to go."_ I smiled and kissed them each on the cheek to tell them I was staying. I felt their faces get hotter. "I wasn't really planning on going. I would nevre leave Haruhi or you guys like that," I said as I hugged them tighter.

We all walked out. "So maiden, what is your choice?" Benibara said. "I choose to stay here. Your school may be nice but it's not for me. I have a lot here for me and would be stupid to pass it up," I said. The twins hugged me really tight. I hugged them back. The storm stopped and the sun was shining.

"Ahh I see, it's love," she said. My face got bright red and i'm pretty sure that the twins' were too. "Well farewell for now," she said. They twirled away. "I see you three are getting along again," Kyoya said. "Yep," I said. "Yay! Everybody are friends again!" Honey senpai said. I giggled. "I'm sorry for what I said," Hikaru said. "It's fine, I knew you would get over it," I said. "How would you know that?" they both said. "I have my source," I said as I winked at them. "Haruhi," Kaoru said. We all looked at her sleeping form and then laughed.

Kaoru's POV:

_ "I don't know when Hikaru and I will tell her how we really feel, but I'm glad she is not mad at us."_


	11. Truth or Dare

**Hikaru: Truth**

**Yuki: Or**

**Kaoru: Dare**

**Yuki: This is one of my favorite games**

**Kaoru: It's on Yuki**

**Hikaru: Get ready for battle**

**Yuki: Bring it on gingers**

**Daydreamer1105: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club**

* * *

Chapter 10

Yuki's POV:

I was walking to the host club by myself. I felt bad for yesterday. Haruhi invited me over but she said she insisted I hung out with Kaoru and Hikaru. I haven't been able to tell her about my crush on Kaoru and Hikaru, but I think she already knows. I was late. I turned the knob and walked into the host club.

"Yuki," the twins said right before they hugged me. They hugged me every minute they could. They didn't want me to go and they were going to prove it. "Guys, you saw me five minutes ago," I said. "But we missed you," they said. I sighed but I still hugged them tight. "Awwww!" the twins' customers said. I then noticed that the guys were dressed up as cats. They had cat ears and tails. They saw me looking at their cat ears.

"Don't worry, we have one for you too," Kaoru said. Hikaru pointed to the dressing room. They let go of me and I walked into the dressing room. I saw my outfit. "You guys can't be serious," I said. "Just put it on," Hikaru said from behind the door. "We thought you would like it," Kaoru added. I sighed and started putting it on.

"I don't think this is funny," I said. "Come on out," they said. "It doesn't even cover my stomach," I said. "Do we have to go in there and get you," they said. I sighed and came out. "See you look great," they both said. I gave them a glare but I couldn't stay mad at them for long. _"They know they are weakness!" _All the girls looked at me and had hearts in their eyes.

"He looks so cute!" they all said in unison. My eyes widened with shock. I walked with the twins back to the couch they were entertaining there guests at. "You look awesome Yuki," Hana said. "Thanks, i'm not used to wearing clothes like this," I said honestly. "You look great," Hikaru said. "Are you self conscious(sp?)?" Kaoru asked. "No, that's not it at all," I said.

"Then what's the problem?" they both asked. "I'm just not used to it. What you guys call commoners, don't usually wear this kind of stuff, and their high school doesn't have a host club," I said. "They dont?" the girls asked shocked. "Nope, this is my first host club," I said. "It's ours too," the twins whispered seductively in my ear. I tried my best to hide my blush. The girls didn't say anything so I think I did a good job.

"So Yuki, when are you going to be a host?" Hana said. "I don't know. I guess since these two are my teachers," I said as I pointed to the twins," It's up to them." "It's actually boss's choice," Kaoru admitted. "We just give him a push on his choice," Hikaru said.

As if on que, Tamaki walks over. "How's it going you three?" he asked. "Good," I said. "That's good, can I talk to you Yuki?" he said. "Sure," I said. I was about to get up when the twins wrappped their arms around me. "We don't want him to go,"" the twins said. "Guys, i'll be right back," I said. They held me a little tighter.

I heard a laughing and a motor going off. "Ho ho ho ho." This girl came out on a spiral platform. "It seems like a love triangle. The twins seem like they don't want their little crush to run off with someone else," this girl said all dramatic.

"Who is that?" I asked. "That's Renge, she's our lady manager," the twins said. "Where has she been? I've been here for a week and i've never seen her before," I said. "I went home for a week but i'm back and I can tell I missed a lot," she said. She jumped off her platform and walked over to me. "Hi, you must be the Yuki I hear of," she said. "Well, I don't know any other Yukis," I said.

The guys wrapped their arms around me tighter. "Guys...can't ...breathe," I said. They loosened their grip but they didn't let go. "Guys, i'll be ok," I said. They sighed and let go. I stood up and followed Tamaki. We walked till we were out of the twins earshot.

"What did you want Tamaki-senpai?" I asked. "Kyoya told me your secret," Tamaki said. "He did what?" I said. "Listen, their walls are hard to break through and you got through no problem. They really like you," he said. _"What's up with everybody playing matchmaker?"_

"I know they like me," I said. "Then why don't you do something about it?" Tamaki asked shocked at my answer. "If you had a brother, then would you want to share a girl with him?" I asked. "I suppose not but if you can't tell, they do everything together," he said. "I know and I bet they even told each other about their feelings (They actually did.) but I can't put them through that," I said. "I understand," Tamaki said.

. . .

All the girls left and it was just the guys, Haruhi, and Renge. We were all in our normal clothes. "Hey Yuki, let's play a commoner game," the twins asked. "We can play my favorite, truth or dare," I said. "You know it will end bad," Haruhi said. "It will be fun," I said. I explained the rules then we all sat in a circle. I sat in between the twins. (They wouldn't let me sit anywhere else.)

"Who wants to go first?" Honey senpai asked. "I will," Tamaki said. "Go ahead," I said. "Ok, Kyoya, truth or dare." "Truth." "Is it true you know everthing about everyone," Tamaki asked. Kyoya looked at me and then answered," There is one of you I don't know about, but I know a lot about most of you," he said. "Your turn Kyoya-senpai," Haruhi said.

"Kaoru, truth or dare?" "Dare." Kyoya whispered something in his ear. (Kyoya was sitting next to him.) He sighed and said," Come on Hikaru," Kaoru said. Kaoru and Hikaru went in the other room where they keep all their costumes. "What did you dare him to do?" I asked. "You'll see," he said. We all kinda sat there waiting. "What's taking them so long?" I said getting impatiant.

I saw Honey senpai and Mori senpai look up but then looked back at me. _" They were looking at something behind me."_ Before I had time to react, I was being picked up. I looked back to see Kaoru and Hikaru dressed like girls. "Hi Yuki," they both said in a high pitched voice.

I busted up laughing. I had to have support from the twins I was laughing so hard. When I calmed down I asked," This is what you were dared to do?" "Yeah," they both said. " Actually Kaoru was dared," Kyoya said. "What?" Hikaru said. "I didn't want to do it alone," Kaoru said. "You guys look funny," I said. "You wore a dress," Hikaru said. "Yes, but it's ok if I wear one," I said.

They changed back into their normal clothing. "It's your turn, and I guess to be fair, you both have to come with a question since Hikaru was dragged into it too," I said. Everyone agreed with me. They got a big smirk on their faces and said, "Yuki, truth or dare?" (That was expected.) "Dare," I said with a confident smile. _"I'm not afraid of a little dare." _They looked at each other. My smile disappeared.

Haruhi's POV:

The twins whispered their dare and I could tell Yuki didn't like it. "That's cruel," she said. "You have to do it," Kaoru said. "It's a dare," Hikaru finished. "It will also test your acting skills," they said. "I can't do it now, he would know it was the dare," she said. "True," Kaoru said.

"Then you have to do it later, but there will be a punishment if you don't," Hikaru said. "Ok, how about this, you guys can dress me up in any cosplay outfit you want tomorrow as long as it's not too revealing (sp?)," she said. "Deal," they said. "Ok, then it's my turn, Haruhi truth or dare," she said. "Truth," I said.

Yuki's POV:

We played about an hour of truth or dare then we stopped. "You should probably do your dare," the twins whispered. I sighed and said," fine." I walked over to Tamaki. "Tamaki?" "Yeah?" "I have a question," I said. "What is it?" he asked. I acted like I was sad. "This whole host club is a family right? You call Haruhi your daughter, but not me. Am I not your daughter too," I said. _"I have awesome acting skills!"_

Tamaki hugged me to his chest and started spinning me around saying," i'm so sorry! I didn't know you wanted to be my daughter! For now one you are my youngest daughter!" I pushed him away and said," I can't do this." I started shivering. The twins busted up laughing. "Huh? Was that your dare?" Tamaki asked. I nodded my head.

Tamaki went to sulk and said," Mommy, why dosen't my youngest daughter like me?" "I'm actually older than Haruhi," I pointed out. "Mommy, she's being mean," Tamaki said. The twins stood next to me. "You know you didn't do your full dare," Hikaru said. "We said you have to ask to be Tamaki's daughter, but you also had to go a whole day with out telling him," Kaoru said. "Alright, i'll admit to defeat," I said as I put my hands out as if I was being cuffed.

"I have to admit, you do have some acting skills," Hikaru said. "That will be handy when you become and host on your own," Kaoru added. "Yeah, I should probably cheer him up," I said. "You don't have to," the twins said. "I know but if my grandpa taught me anything, it was to fair and that most of the time makes everyone happy," I said.

I walked over to the sulking Tamaki. "Listen, i'm sorry about hurting your feelings, but I mainly grew up without a father so it kinda hurts me when your say your my dad," I said. "I didn't know that," Tamaki said. "Not a lot of people do, but I will let you call me your oldest daughter, but please no spinning me around. It kinda scared me and it made me dizzy," I said. He shot up and hugged me tight.

"Tamaki senpai...can't...breathe," I said. "Sorry," he said as he let go. I walked back over to the twins. "Everything is solved," I said. My phone went off. 'Hello?" I answered. "Yuki, someone is here to meet you. She is very excited to see you," grandpa said. "Who?" I asked. "That's the surprise," he said. He hung up.

"That was weird," I said. "What was weird," the twins asked. "Someone came to visit me and is waiting for me at home," I said. "Who?" they asked. "I don't know, but grandpa said 'she' so I got nothing," I said. I hugged the twins goodbye and the said bye to everyone else.

Kyo started up the limo when I got in. He drove away. "I heard there is a visitor," Kyo said. "Yeah, do you know who it is?" I asked. "Yes, I picked her up from the airport," he said. "Can you tell me?" I asked. "I was instucted not to," he said.

"I guess it must be a special visit," I said. "It is indeed," he said. He pulled into the driveway. I got out as soon as he stopped. I opened the door and looked for the visitor. "Yuki!" someone said excited. I turned to see...


	12. Kori comes to town

**Yuki: Yo! *peace sign***

**Honey-senpai: Who's the person at your house?**

**Yuki: Once you say the diclaimer I will tell you**

**Honey-senpai: Daydreamer1105 doesn't own Ouran High School Host Club**

* * *

Chapter 11

Yuki's POV:

I looked to see my cousin Kori. "Kori!" I said as I ran to her and gave her a big hug. She was on my mom's side of the family so that ment she was American. I've only seen her about four times in my life but we were best friends. She was only ten but she was a miniature me.(She's my mini me.)

She had long black hair. We would look like twins when I had long hair except that she was shorter than me. She liked the type of music I liked and she was smart, almost as smart as me. Jappanesse was her second language. Even though she was ten, she looked like she was eight.

(This is Kori)

"I haven't seen you since you were up to my hip," I said. "Yeah now i'm up to your stomach," she said. (She was short for her age.) "Oh no, there is another one," Yin said. "We can barely stand one Yuki but now there is an American one," Yang said. (No offence to Americans.) "Ignore them, they just hate me because the guys they stalk like me more than them," I said. "That is not true," they both said. Kori giggled. "Come on, we can go to my room and talk," I said.

I walked to my room and she followed. We sat on my bed. "How long are you staying in Japan?" I asked. (We were speaking english. I learned english when I was young but it was still my secong language.) "Only for a couple days but I wanted to visit you," she said. We talked for hours, listened to music, and I told her about the host club.

"So you act like a guy?" she asked. "Yeah, you know me, it is rare to see me in a dress," I said. "I know," she said. "It is pretty crazy but it can be fun," I said. "So is there any guy in your life?" she asked. "Well there are these guys I like," I said. "Guys?" "Yeah, they're twins, but they each have things I love about them, and I know they like me," I said.

"Oh so you don't want to start a romantic relationship with them because you don't want to get in between them and you don't want to choose one because you like both," she said. "That's exactly right, you seem to be the only one that understands that," I said. "I'm your younger twin remember," she joked. We both took showers and then went to bed. My bed was big enough so she slept with me.

*The next day*

I felt bad that I had to leave Kori at home with my sisters to babysit, but I left her in my room and I told Kaito took take good care of her. _"I hope she can forgive me."_ I walked into class and I was attacked with hugs. "Guys, i'm not going anywhere," I assured them. "Good," they both said. The bell rang and we took our seats.

*Fast forward*

The bell rang for school to be over. I walked out to see Kori waiting outside my class. "Kori? What are you doing here?" I asked. "I couldn't stand your sisters so I asked to see you and Kaito told me to wait till you got out of school and Kyo drove me," she explained. "Well I guess I can skip the host club today," I said. "I feel special," she said.

I gave her a piggy back ride as I walked to the host club. I opened the doors and the twins were about to hug me, but they saw Kori. "Who's this?" they asked. "This is my cousin, Kori. She from America. Kori the left one is Kaoru and the right one is Hikaru," I introduced. "How do you know if your right?" they said. "It's obvious," I said. "We can't fool you," they said.

I walked over to Tamaki with the twins following me. "Tamaki-senpai, i'm going to have to skip the host club today," I said. "Why?" he asked. "Well this girl here is my cousin and she's from america, and I don't get to see her a lot so I thought I should spend some time with her," I said as I put Kori down.

"She is adorable," one of Tamaki's customers said. "I understand," Tamaki said. "Yu-yu (that was my nickname she calls me sometimes.) I want to stay. It looks fun here," she said. "I don't think you would like it here," I said. "Nonsense," the twins said. " I guess you can stay if it's ok with Tamaki-senpai and Kyoya-senpai," I said. "It's ok, what's your name little one," Tamaki asked. "Kori," she said.

Kori sat on my lap. Tamaki let me be a host on my own today. Hana and two other girls were at my table. "What's your name," Hana asked. "I'm Kori, i'm from America," she said. "No offence but what are you doing here?" another girl asked. "I'm here to visit Yu-yu," she said as she hugged me. _"Wow! She has better acting skills than Tamaki!"_

"Aww!" the girls said as I hugged her. "Kori, your not five anymore," I said. "I know but I like calling you Yu-yu," she said. I smiled and the girls 'awwed' again. "Hey you two," the twins said as they walked over to us. "Hey guys," I said.

Kori just kept looking at them. "What?" they asked. "I don't know how Yu-yu can tell you apart. You guys are identical," she said. "It's really easy," I said. "How?" I said. "You just have to know them," I said. "Ladies, it's time for the host club to end,' Kyoya said. All the girls left and it was just the host club and Kori.

"Yuki, do you want cake?" Honey-senpai asked. "No, but Kori might want some," I said. "Of, course I do," she said. She walked over to him and they both ate cake. "She looks a lot like you," the twins said. "I know, we always kid around saying that we were twins and she was just smaller. "I can see why," Kaoru said.

"How old is she?" Hikaru said. "She's ten," I said. "Really?" they said shocked. "Yeah, she looks young for her age," I said. "We were going to make you wear your outfit today-' Kaoru said. "But Kori was here," Hikaru finished. "What were you going to dress me up like?" I asked. "You'll see tomorrow," they said.

"Yu-yu, i'm tired, can you sing me to sleep?" she said as she gave me puppy dog eyes. "I guess," I said not being able to resist. I sat down on the couch and see put her head on a pillow that was on my lap.

This song is called Gomenasai by T.a.t.u. (Yuki is singing in english except when she says Gomenasai. Also gonmenasai means sorry.)

What I thought wasn't mine, in the light  
Wasn't one of a kind, a precious pearl  
When I wanted to cry, I couldn't 'cause I wasn't allowed

[Chorus]

Gomenasai, for everything  
Gomenasai, I know I let you down.  
Gomenasai, 'til the end  
I never needed a friend like I do now.

What I thought wasn't all so innocent  
Was a delicate doll of Porcelain  
When I wanted to call you and ask you for help.  
I stopped myself.

[Chorus]

Gomenasai, for everything  
Gomenasai, I know I let you down.  
Gomenasai, 'til the end  
I never needed a friend like I do now.

What I thought was a dream, a mirage  
Was as real as it seemed, a privilige  
When I wanted to tell you I made a mistake  
I walked away

[Chorus]

Gomenasai, for everything  
Gomenasai, Gomenasai  
Gomenasai, I never needed a friend like I do now

Gomanasai, I let you down  
Gomenasai, Gomenasai  
Gomenasai, 'til the end  
I never needed a friend... like I do now.

Kori was asleep on my lap. "It seems your voice is so pretty that it makes people fall asleep, even if it was in english," Kaoru said. "Your voice is very pretty," Hikaru agreed. I started blushing a little. The twins were standing behind the couch so I don't think they saw it.

"Yuki-chan, you're very motherly," Honey-senpai said. "I guess I am," I said. The twins and I looked at the sleeping Kori. "It still fasinates me how much she looks like you," they both say. "It was a shock to my grandpa when he first saw her," I said.

I picked Kori up and stood up. She wasn't very heavy. "I better take her home," I said. I told everyone goodbye and carried Kori outside to the limo. "I'm sorry Mr. Yuki but the limo broke down," Kyo said. "It's ok, I can wait," I said. I walked back into the school.

"What's wrong?" Haruhi asked. "The limo broke down," I said as I set Kori down on a couch. "We could take you home," the twins offered as they hugged me. "You guys already gave me a ride home," I said. "We don't mind," they said as they hugged me tighter.

"Yu-yu," Kori said as she woke up. She looked at me and the twins. "Are you guys dating or something?" she asked even though she knew we weren't. I felt the twin's faces heat up. "It's not like that," I said. "Oh," she said. I played along and said," You guys are burning up. Are you getting sick?" I felt their foreheads. They moved my hands. "We're fine," they said.

"Yu-yu, isn't about time we go home," she said. "We can't the limo is broken," I said. "Aw man," she said. "We offered you guys a ride but it seems Yuki doesn't like us," the twins said. "It's not that I don't like you it's just that I don't want to be rude," I said.

"Let's just go with them. You told me at home that they were your best friends," Kori said. "I know," I said. "Then what's the problem? Don't you want to spend time with me and maybe mess with your sisters," she said using her best acting skills. "Fine," I said. "Yay!" the twins said as they hugged me again. "Let's go Yu-yu," she said as she stood up.

I was holding Kori's hand as we walked to the limo. The twins were walking in front of us. She ran up to them and grabbed Hikaru's hand and then put my hand in his and then did the same with Kaoru. "Now come on, you guys are slow," Kori said as she smiled at me. We followed her but we never let go of each other.

We walked out to their limo. Kori jumped in. "Wait, I have to tell Kyo," I said. I let go of the twins and walked over to Kyo. "Kyo, the Hitachiin twins are going to take Kori and me home. I hope that's ok?" I said. He smiled and said," it's quite alright. I'm not your gurdian. You don't have to have my permission," he said. "I know," I said. I hugged him and then walked back over to the twins.

Kori's POV: (This was going on at the same time as Yuki was talking to Kyo.)

"You guys really like my cousin, don't you?" I said. "Is it that obvious?" one of them asked. "A little, but i'm gonna help you. I know she likes you guys too but the only reason she doesn't say anything is because she doesn't want to get in between you guys," I said. "We know," they said. "You know?" I said confused.

"Yeah, she kinda told us without her knowing," they explained. "Huh?" I said. "She thought we were asleep," they explained again. "Hey guys," Yuki said. One of the twins got out so she could get in. Then he got in and we drove off. "So are you guys getting along?" I asked. "Yep," I said.

Yuki's POV:

_"I'm glad Kori likes them. She is like a little sister to me so I want her to have fun when she visits me."_ "Yu-yu, your daydreaming," Kori said. "Oh sorry," I said. "How long are you going to be in Japan?" Kaoru asked. "I actually leave tomorrow," she said. "You told me you were staying a couple days," I said. "I know, but I got a call from my dad saying my mom was in labor at the hospital," she said.

"You didn't tell me that she was pregnant," I said. "I forgot at the time. I was excited to see you," she said. "Is it a girl or a boy," Hikaru asked. " A girl, her name is Harmony," she said. "That's a nice name," I said. "Yeah, I can't wait to be a sister. I will definalty be a better big sister than yours," she said. "I sure hope," I replied.

The driver stopped and opened the door. Kori climbed out and ran up to the door. "Thanks for the ride," I said. "No problem," they said. I kissed them on the cheek as a thanks and then got out leaving them blushing.

(I thought it was cute.)


	13. Yuki's Punishment

**Yuki: Punishment Day**

**Hikaru&Kaoru: Yay!**

**Yuki: Shut up you two! *pouts***

**Kaoru: *baby voice* Awww little Yuki is mad**

**Hikaru: *baby voice* we upset her Kaoru**

**Yuki: I'm over it. Daydreamer1105 doesn't own Ouran Highschool Host Club **

Chapter 12

Yuki's POV:

I walked into school tired. I waited at the airport with Kori and she had a late plane and it was delayed so I only got two hours of sleep last night but I wanted to be with Kori. I told Kori goodbye and to tell her parent that I say hi. I was going to miss her, but I told her to take good care of her little sister.

I sighed as I got to class. "Yuki!" the twins said and hugged me. "Hey guys," I said. I didn't say it happily like I usually did. "What's wroung Yuki?" they asked still hugging me. "I just miss Kori. I won't get to see her for a while," I said. "You'll see her again," Kaoru said. "Maybe you could go to America and visit her and your new cousin," Hikaru said. "I might eventually," I said. The bell rang and we all sat down.

*Fast forward*

The bell rang and it was time for the host club. "Are you ready for your puishment?" the twins asked as we walked to the host club. "I guess, as long as it's not that bad," I said. Both of them smirked. "I can tell i'm not going to like this," I said.

They grabbed my hands and pulled me. I could tell that they were excited. They pulled me into the host club and into a changing room then threw my costume in. "You guys really like to mess with me don't you?" I said. "Come on, you'll look great," they said. I put on my maid costume and walked out. "What do I tell the girls?" I asked. "Tell them the truth," Kaoru said. "You didn't do your dare and this was your punishment," Hikaru said.

They fixed my hair with extentions so it made my hair longer but they put they put it in ponytails. "You look cute," they both said as they hugged me. They rubbed their heads against mine. "We better get going," I said. They let go and started walking out. I didn't follow. "You coming?" they asked. "I'm getting second thoughts," I said.

They grabbed my hands and pulled me. I tried to stay but they were stronger. I dug my heels to the ground but they kept pulling me. "Come on," they said. "I don't wanna," I said. They pulled me out. Everyone was looking at me. "You look cute Yuki-chan," Honey-senpai said. "Thanks," I said. I was getting kinda sleepy and the host club didn't start for ten minutes so a little nap wouldn't be too bad. I lied down on a couch, made sure that my butt was covered, and closed my eyes accidently falling asleep.

"Yuki?" Kaoru said in gentle voice said. "What?" I complained not opening my eyes. "It's time to get up," he said. "I don't wanna," I said as I turned away from him. "I can get him up," Hikaru said. _"I would love to see him try. Wait! He said 'him'. That must mean the girls are here."_ "Yuki it's your sisters. They are attacking our faces," Hikaru said. "Not falling for it," I said.

There was a bit of silence then Hikaru said," Nice underwear." I forgot what I was wearing. My face flushed red as I shot up. "I told you I could get him up," Hikaru said with a victory smile on his face. The girls that were there clapped for him. "Yuki? Why are you in a dress," Hana asked. "Well...the host club was playing truth or dare," I said. "What's that," another girl asked. "It's a commoner game. I was dared and I didn't do my dare right so these two came up with my punishment," I said as I pointed to the twins.

I decided to make this a game. "But I think they just wanted to see me in a dress," I added. "Is that true?" a girl asked. "We thought of the funniest thing we could think of," they said as if that explained it. "You guys know you like seeing me in a dress. This isn't the first time you guys got me in a one. (not a total lie.)" "Aww!" the girls said. "It's not like you don't look good," Hikaru said and Kaoru agreed. The girls eyes were hearts. "I'm starting to get the feeling that you guys wish I was a girl," I said. "Now why would we wish for that?" they asked. They walked up to me and hugged me.

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" "What was that?" "Renge," they said. "Oh, does she always pop in?" I asked. "Pretty much," Kaoru said. "She has to have a big entrance," Hikaru added. I noticed the guys were still hugging me. When Renge's platform stopped moving, she jumped down. "I see these three have gotten along," she said. The twins let go and crossed their arms and pretending to pout.

"Uh Yuki, why are you wearing a dress?" Renge asked. "I didn't do my dare so this is my punishment," I said for the second time. (She doesn't know about me really being a girl) She looked me up and down. "You could pass for a girl," she said. _"I am a girl!" I thought._ "Thanks, I think," I said. She left to talk to Haruhi. The twins entertained guests and I just sat there.

"Are you mad at us Yuki?" Hikaru asked. "No, this is my fault in the first place," I said. "Then what's wrong?" Kaoru asked. Their faces were right next to mine. "I'm just tired. Kori had a late plane and I stayed with her until she left," I explained. Kyoya came over and said, "Sorry ladies but the host club is over for today." The girls stood up and left.

"Can I change now?" I asked. "No," the twins said. "Why not?" I asked. "Because you look cute," they said. "Thanks guys, i'm flattered, but I would like to wear my normal clothes," I said. They sighed and said," Fine." I went into the changing room, changed into my usual clothes, took the extensions out of my hair, and walked out of the changing room.

"Hey Yuki, we have a question?" Kaoru said. "What is it?" I asked as I walked towards them. "How come we've never been to your house?" Hikaru asked. "I have two reasons, Yin and Yang," I said. "So what if your sisters are there-" Hikaru said. "We wanna see your house," Koaru finished. "Guys trust me, you don't want to," I said. "Sure we do," they said. "No you don't!" "Do you not like us?" they asked. "It's not that, but i'm protecting you guys. My sisters are terrible and you don't want to be around them," I warned.

They hug me and say," You don't have to worry about them. We will only be there to hang with you." I sighed and said," I guess you can come over friday after school which is tomorrow." "Yay!" they yell and hug me tighter. _"Tomorrow is not going to be good."_ "I wanna go over to Yuki-chan's house too," Honey-senpai said. "You all can come if you want," I said. "Yay!" Honey said._ "It might be better with the others there too."_


	14. Family Album

**Yuki: Hi readers! Guess who is here today? Please give a round of applause for Kaito**

**Kaito: Thank you Miss Yuki**

**Yuki: No prob. **

**Kaito: What do I do now?**

**Yuki: You do the disclaimer**

**Kaito: Alright miss Daydreamer1105 doesn't own Ouran Highschool Host Club**

* * *

Chapter: 14

Yuki's POV:

We made it to my house. The twins haven't said a word on the ride here. They just looked out the window. We walked up to the door, but I stopped before we went in. "Why haven't you guys talked at all. Every since we left, you guys haven't said a word," I said. They looked at me but still didn't say anything. "You guys don't wanna go, do you?" I asked. "No it's not that," they said. "Then what's wrong with you guys. You guys are not the silent type," I said.

"We were just thinking," Kaoru said. "What were you thinking about?" I asked. "Just that it's weird that everyone else had something to do," Hikaru said covering for his brother. I knew they were lying but I didn't care. I opened the door and walked through. My sisters were no where to be found. "Come on," I said and I grabbed they're hand and pulled them to my room before my sisters came out. I closed the door. "What was that about?" they asked. "Did you want to see my sisters?" I asked. They both shook they're heads no.

They looked around my room. Hikaru picked up and book that was on the window sill. "What's this?" he asked. "Oh that, that's a family album," I said. "Can we look at it?" Kaoru asked. "Sure," I said. We sat on my bed a twin on each side. I opened the album that was now on my lap. I explained all the pictures.

"This is Yin and Yang at Halloween."

"This is Yin and Yang on their first day of middle school."

"This was them when they were little." I said.

"We don't wanna see family pictures of them," Kaoru said. "We wanna see pictures of you," Hikaru said. "Ok," I said as I went to the back. "Don't make fun of them. Some are pretty bad," I said. "We won't," they promised.

"Is that you?" Kaoru asked. "Yeah, that was the summer at the beach," I said.

"This was me when I just got my hair cut."

"This was me when I had that awesome hat.

"That's not you Yuki," Hikaru said. "Yes it is. That was last Halloween. I wore a wig and everything," I said. "You wore a dress, but I thought you didn't like dresses," Kaoru said. "Yes, but I love Halloween," I said. "It's coming up soon," Hikaru said. "Oh yeah, are the host club having a special Halloween thing?" I asked. "Probably," they said.

"Who's that?"Kaoru asked. "That's not you," Hikaru stated. I took the picture out of the album. "Yuki?" they said confused. "These were my parents when they were young. They were high school sweet hearts," I said, "That was them at the beach." I smiled at the picture. "They look really happy," Hikaru said. "They were," I said as I put the picture back.

That's all the pictures I have. Many of them my mom took with her when she went to rehab in America," I said. I picked up the picture on my nightstand (remember from chapter 1?). "This was the only picture I had of all of us," I said as I let them look at it. My throat was getting dry from all the talking I just did. "You guys thristy?" I asked. "No," they both said. "I'll be back. Don't leave this room," I said and went to get a drink.

Hikaru's POV:

"When are we gonna tell her?" I asked as soon as she left. "I don't know," Kaoru said. "We could go tell her now," I said. "We could but we don't know how to get where she is and we might run into her sisters," Kaoru said. "How hard can it be to find her?" I said. "True, let's go," he said. We walked out of her room and started looking around. We walked down the stairs and started looking around.

"Hello boys," we heard. One of my eyes twitched and Hikaru's did too. "We knew it wasn't Yuki. We turned to see Yuki's sisters sitting on a big couch. "Why don't you guys come over here?" they asked. "We're looking for Yuki," Kaoru said. "You guys don't need to worry about her," they said.

We started walking but we tripped on random banana peels (lol XD). Our hands were next to their hands. We were hovering over them. Our faces not far from each other. "Kaoru? Hikaru?" we heard someone say. We look to see Yuki in the doorway. She had a bottle of water in her hands but she dropped it. I glanced at her face. She had tears in her eyes. "Yuki," we both said. She ran away from us. "Wait Yuki," we yell but she didn't come back. We ran after her.

Yuki's POV:

"Wait Yuki!" I hear them yell. I didn't turn back or stop. I just ran. I liked them a lot and I couldn't bear to see them with my sisters. Tears fell down my face. I heard footsteps behind me. I looked back to see the guys. They were catching up. I ran up the stairs and into my room. After I locked my door I sat on my bed and hugged my knees to my chest.

Kaoru's POV:

We almost caught up when her door slamed in our face and the door was locked. "Yuki unlock the door," Hikaru said. "No," Yuki said. "Yuki," I said as I hit the door. "Leave me alone," she said. We sigh and think. A butler walked by. "Excuse me sir. Can you unlock the door? We locked ourselves out," I said. "Of course," he said then pulled a key out of his pocket. He unlocked the door and opened it.

"Miss Yuki? What's wrong?" the butler asked. She was hugging her knees and layed her head on her legs. "Nothing Kaito, you are dismissed," she said not looking up. He bowed, left, and closed the door behind him.

"Yuki?" we said. She didn't say anything or move. We sat on her bed next to her. I'm on her left and Hikaru is on her right. We hug her tight. "Why can't you guys just leave me alone?" she mumbled. I looked at Hikaru and he looked at me. We knew that we had to tell her or she would never forgive us for something we didn't do.

Yuki's POV:

I saw the twins look at each other in the corner of my eyes. "Well?" I said waiting for an answer. "It's because...we...l-love you," they hesitated. My eyes went wide and I started blushing like mad. I didn't move my head because I was so shocked. They both lifted my head and kissed my cheeks. My blush was darker.

They look at me and smirked when they saw my blush. "You guys love me?" I asked. "Yeah," they said. I smiled and hugged them both. I love you guys too," I said. They hugged me back. "I guess that means we're dating now," I said. "Are you ok with dating both of us?" they asked. "Yeah," I said.

They explained everything to me about how they tripped and they never liked my sisters. We talked all night about our lives before I went to Ouran. They told me that they pushed everyone away when they were little and it was still hard for most people to break through their walls. They also pointed out that I got through no problem. After a while it got dark. We skipped dinner so we didn't have to see my sisters. I went into the bathroom and changed into some pjs.

"You look cute,"they said. "Thanks, but shouldn't you guys be getting home?" I asked. "You want us to leave?" they asked. "Of course not but it's getting late," I pointed out. "Can't we spend the night?" they asked. "I guess but won't your parents be angry your spending the night with a girl," I joked. "I don't think they'll care," Kaoru said. I smiled but then I yawned. "Tired?" Hikaru asked. "Yeah," I said. I climbed into bed and covered up. The guys lied next to me and snuggled up to me. "Goodnight guys," I said. "Goodnight Yuki," they said. They both kissed my forehead. I fell asleep.

Kaito's POV:

I went to check on Miss Yuki. She seemed to be upset earlier and she didn't come to dinner. I opened the door to see her sleeping in between the Hitachiin twins. They were sleeping too. I saw Miss Yuki smiling. She was happy. I turned the light off and closed the door. I went to the Master's office.

"May I come in sir?" I asked. "Of course Kaito," he said looking up from his work. "I think the Hitachiin boys are spending the night. They are sleeping with Miss Yuki," I said. "I'm glad she's not upset. I was worried when she didn't come to dinner," he said. "I saw her smiling while she was sleeping," I told him. "I'm glad," the master said.


	15. The fair with the Host Club

Chapter 15

Yuki's POV:

I woke up and tried to move but there was something on my stomach. I looked to see the twins sleeping with me in the middle and they had their arms around me. I squirmed out of their arms without waking them up. I guess I better go see grandpa. I didn't see him that much yesterday. I walked to his room and knocked on the door. He answered and let me in.

"I take it you had a good night," he said. "Yeah," I said. "I called Mrs. Hitachiin and told her that her boys fell asleep and they can spend the night," he said. "Good, I didn't want her to worry," I said. "Yuki, I heard you had a bad night but Kaito must've been wrong," grandpa said. "Well it started bad but it became good," I said.

I explained everything right down to the detail, about my sisters, me running to my room, the guys cheered me up, and now we are dating. He didn't inturrupt once. When I was done he smiled. "I'm glad you're happy," he said. "Thanks for understanding grandpa," I said. I kissed him on the forehead. "I'm gonna go see if the guys are awake yet," I said then I left.

I walked back to my room to see them still sleeping. They looked so cute when they slept. I kissed them both on the cheek. They smiled and opened their eyes. "I thought you were asleep," I said. "Nope," they said. "Well I have to get dressed so stay here unless you want to visit my sisters again," I said. "We'll stay," they said. I grabbed some clothes and got dressed in my bathroom. A minute later I came out wearing a tan shirt with a black jacket and black shorts.

"You look awesome Yuki," they said. "Thanks," I said. Then I noticed that they were still in their Ouran uniforms. "You guys should probably go home and change," I said. "But we wanna be with you," they said. "We can still hang out but I just thought you guys wanted to change out of your uniforms," I said. "Ok, but what should we do today?" Kaoru asked. "I heard about a fair going on. We could go to that," I said. "That sounds fun," Hikaru said. "We can stop by your house before we leave," I said. "Sounds like a plan," they said.

We all hopped into the limo, stopped by their house so they could change, then we went to the fair. "We're here," Kyo said as he opened the door. We got out and looked around. There were rides, games, kids screaming and running around.

People were staring at us since we just came out of a limo and this is a "commoner's" fair. We walked up to the ticket booth. "Is this a game?"Hikaru asked. "No, this is a ticket booth. Every ride costs at least one ticket," I explained. _"I guess they've never been to a fair before."_

"You can get twenty tickets for ten dollars or you can get a wrist band that lets you ride all the rides instead of tickets for sixteen dollars each," the lady in the ticket booth said. "We'll get three wristbands," I said as I handed her fourty-eight dollars. She counted the money then handed me three wristbands. "Thank you," I said with a smile then walked away from the booth.

I handed the twins theirs and put mine on. They just looked at it confused. "Is this the tickets you were talking about?" they asked. "No, this is like tickets but you just show them and they let you ride," I explained. "How do you put it on?" Kaoru asked. "Here like this," I said. I put his wristband on his wrist then I did the same for Hikaru.

"There now let go ride some rides," I said. I was very excited for today. I haven't been to a fair since dad was alive. "How about that one?" Hikaru said. It was a spaceship and it went in a circle so fast that you would stick to the walls. "Ok, but you guys better have strong stomachs," I warned. We got in line and when it was our turn we showed them the wristbands and they let us in.

"So how does this work?" Kaoru asked. "Just lean on the wall and let the ride do the rest," I said. I leaned on a wall and they did too. One on each side of me. The door closed and we started spinning. It was so hard to move. I started laughing. I always laugh on rides instead of scream. The twins tried to move but couldn't . "Guys you got to have muscles," I teased. They tried to move and they moved their hands to mine. The ride slowed down and then stopped. We could move again. "That was fun," I said.

"Yuki?" a voice said. I looked back to see the Haruhi with the rest of the host club. "Hey guys," I said. "What is my oldest daughter doing with these shallow twins?" Tamaki asked. "We're not shallow," the twins said. "Well we were riding rides. It is a fair Tamaki," I said. "Yes but why didn't you invite us," Tamaki asked. "You guys were busy and you didn't want to see me," I said with the last part directed to Tamaki. "We only said that because-" Kyoya covered Tamaki's mouth before Tamaki could finish his sentence.

"Yuki can I talk to you?" Haruhi asked. "Yeah," I said. We walked away from the hosts. "So what's up with you and the twins?" she asked. "I'll tell you if you don't tell the hosts," I said. "I won't, but does that mean what I think it means?" she asked. "Yep," I said with a big smile on my face. "I'm glad. That's why all of us were "busy". We wanted you to be alone with the twins," she said. "Oh, and Tamaki couldn't come up with a lie quick enough," I said. "Yeah," she said.

We walked back to the guys. "So are we gonna stand here or are we gonna ride some rides?" I asked. "Ride rides," Honey-senpai yelled. We rode roller coasters for a while then we went to the bumper cars. I was doing good till the twins trapped me in a corner. "No fair!" I said. "We don't care," they replied. We got out of the bumper cars and stopped for some food. I got some cotton candy. "You guys want some?" I asked the twins. They just looked at it confused. "It's cotton candy," I said. I gave them a piece and they hesitated but they ate it. "This is good," they said. "Its mainly sugar, so of course its gonna taste good,"I pointed out. I took another bite. Then I was tickled by the twins.

Haruhi's POV:

The twins were tickling Yuki. The rest of the host club was talking so I went over to them. "Do you think the twins have been flirting with Yuki a lot today," Tamaki asked. "Well of course they are because they are dating," Kyoya said. "What?" all of them said shocked. "What are you guys talking about?" Yuki asked. "My oldest daughter is dating shady twins!" Tamaki yelled. "Haruhi!" she whined. "It wasn't me. I think Kyoya evesdropped on us," I said.

Yuki's POV:

"Kyoya, do you have to know everything about everyone?" I asked. "Yes," he said bluntly. I sighed and said," yes we are but we can't bring it up at Ouran." "Why not Yuki-chan?" Honey asked. "Because i'm supposed to be a boy at Ouran," I pointed out. "Oh," he said. "We also didn't want to tell you boss," Kaoru said. "Yeah, you wouldn't like your "oldest daughter" dating two boys," Hikaru added. "No! Daddy doesn't like this at all!" Tamaki yells while grabbing me by shoulders making a scene," I said. Haruhi came to the rescue and pulled him away from me.

. . .

Time went by and the carnival was closing soon. "Let's ride that one!" Honey said as he pointed to the ferris wheel. We all agreed and waited in line. Haruhi still had to hold Tamaki back everytime the twins held my hand or flirted with me. It was two or three to a seat. Mori and Honey were in one, the twins and I were in one, and Tamaki,Kyoya, and Haruhi were behind us. It was going around and around. It finally stopped. Our seat wasn't at the top but it was pretty close.

"Did you guys have fun today?" I asked the boys. "Yeah," they both said. "I don't know why we've never gone to a fair before?" Kaoru said. "I haven't been to a fair since I was little," I said. "Awww," they said and then they kissed my cheeks. "No! Get away from my daughter!" Tamaki yelled from behind us. I laughed at his stupidity. The twins smirked evil smiles. "Hey Yuki! Why don't you come sleep with us tonight?" they said loud so Tamaki could hear. "No! Yuki don't do it!" Tamaki yelled. We all busted up laughing.

. . .

It was dark and we went to our own homes. I got into my pjs, brushed my teeth, and plopped onto my bed. I fell asleep.

. . .

Miss Yuki! Miss Yuki wake up," I hear as i'm being waken up. "What is it Kaito?" I asked half awake. "Your grandfather had a heart attack! He's at the hospital!" Kaito said. I instantly woke up. "Let's go!" I yelled and ran to the limo with Kaito right behind me. Kaito told him what hospital and Kyo stepped on it.


	16. The twins promise to Yuki's grandpa

Chapter: 16

Yuki's POV:

I have been waiting in waiting room for about ten minutes. They wouldn't let me see grandpa. I got out my phone and went through my contacts and found Haruhi's number. I called her but she didn't answer. It was early in the morning. I saw that Hikaru's number was in my contacts right under Haruhi's (I told you it was important to remember). I called but it went to voicemail. I looked for Kaoru's number. If Hikaru's number was in my contacts then his is probably too.

I found it and called. It rang a couple times then someone answered. "Hello?" Kaoru said half asleep. "Kaoru! Thank god you answered! Are you and Hikaru in the same room?" "Yeah," he said. "Put your phone on speaker." He did as I said. "Guys i'm at the hospital!" "What!" they said now fully awake. "Grandpa had a heart attack and is in the hospital," I start saying with tears in my eyes. "We'll be there soon!" they said then hung up.

I waited for about ten minutes till they showed up. They were in their pjs (nightshirts and boxers). I could tell people were staring at them. Well I guess its not everyday that you see two children of one the most powerful families in Japan come into a hospital in their pjs. The twins came over to me the second they saw me and gave me a hug. "Thanks for coming you guys," I said trying my hardest not to cry. "How is he?" Hikaru asked. "I don't know, they won't let me see him," I said as I put my face in my head. I teared up in my hands. The twins both rubbed my back.

"Excuse me. Are you with Mr. Kiyoshi?"a random nurse asked. "Yes! Is he ok?" I asked. "He's fine now. He had a minor heart attack, but he is fine and recovering now," she assured me. "Can I see him? I'm his granddaughter," I said. "Of course, but these two will have to wait since they aren't family," she said as she pointed to the twins. "We'll wait out here for you," Kaoru said. "Yeah go see your grandpa," Hikaru said. I smiled at them. "Thanks you guys," I said.

I then followed the nurse. "He might be sleeping but he is ok," she warned me. "Thank you for helping him. Oh i'm not the one to thank. I'm only watching him just in case he has another heart attack, but it won't happen," she said. She knocked on the door. Kaito answered it. "Kaito," I said. "Come in Miss Yuki," he said as he stepped aside. I walked in saw him laying on a hospital bed. He was hooked to an I.V. I first thought he was asleep but then he opened his eyes. The second he saw me, he smiled. "Yuki," he said. "Grandpa," I said as I ran over to him and hugged him.

He put his hand on my back to hug me (he's still weak). "How are you feeling?" I asked. "I'm ok now. I won't be out of the hospital for a few days, but I will be fine," he said. I smiled at him. "Are the twins here?" he asked. "No, well, the Hitachiin twins are here, but not Yin and Yang," I said. "Good. I would like to talk to them alone," he said. "Ok," I said. I wanted to ask why but he just went through a heart attack so I wasn't going to ask.

I went to the waiting room. The twins were sitting there bored. A nurse must've brought them some scrub pants since they now had pants, "Grandpa wants to talk to you guys," I said to them. "Why," Hikaru asked. "I don't know," I said. They walked into his room. I wonder what grandpa wanted. Maybe he wanted to apoligize for my sisters. Maybe he wanted to talk about their grandpa. I remember Mrs. Hitachiin telling me about him being friends with their grandpa.

About ten minutes later the twins came out. "So?" I asked. "Can't tell you," they said. "What? Why not?" I asked. They smirked and said," We were told not to tell you." "By who?" I asked. "Your grandpa of course," they said. What's so important that they have to keep it a secret.

Kaoru's POV

We wish we could tell her. Her grandpa made sure that she is taken care of no matter what happens to him. He really cares for Yuki. She hasn't had a great past, but her grandpa wants to make sure she has a great future.

*Flashback*

Hikaru and I walked into the hospital room. Mr. Kiyoshi was laying in his bed. "Ah boys, come in, come in," he said. We walked over to the side of his bed. "How are you Mr. Kiyoshi?" I asked. "I'm fine. No need to worry about me boys. Now i'll be honest with you. I can't tell which one of you is Hikaru and which one of you is Kaoru, but I know that you both make my granddaughter happy. This heart attack got me thinking that I might not be around a couple more years and I want to make sure that Yuki is happy. I have a question for you boys." "What is it?" Hikaru asked. "Do you love my granddaughter?" he asked.

"Yes," we both said without hesitation. "Good. Now promise me something," he said," Will you boys marry my graddaughter and take care of her after I die?" We both looked at him serriously, looked at each other, smiled, and said," We would do that when your alive," we said. He smiled at us. "Thank you boys," he said," Can you get Yuki for me now?" "Yes," we said as we were walking to the door. "Oh and boys," he said as we were about to open the door. "Yes?" we said as we turned and looked at him. "Don't tell Yuki about our conversation," he said.

*Flashback*Over*

"Your grandpa wants to see you now," Hikaru said. "Ok, why don't you guys go home and get some sleep. You guys have to go to school tomarrow. Don't be surprised if I don't show up tomarrow," she said. She kissed us on the cheek. "Thank you both," she said then shooed us away and went into her grandpa's room.


	17. Yuki Withdrawls

**Yuki: I don't come to school today**

**Hikaru&Kaoru: It will be so boring without you**

**Yuki: You'll manage**

**Kaoru: We're having Yuki withdrawls**

**Hikaru: I see the light**

**Yuki: -_-' Daydreamer1105 doesn't own Ouran Highschool Host Club**

* * *

Chapter 17

Hikaru's POV

Yuki was right. She didn't come to school the next day. Kaoru and I were bored and classes seemed to drag on longer. It seemed like hours before the final bell rang. Then we practically had to drag ourselves to the host club. We really wanted to skip it and run to the hospital to see if they were ok but that wasn't what she would want us to do.

We both opened the door. We walked in and said hey to everyone, but everyone could tell that we were bored. "Hikaru, Kaoru, lighten up. He'll be here tomarrow," Haruhi said. I first wondered why Haruhi said he but then I saw clients. "Just worried about his grandpa," Kaoru answered. "What's wrong with Yuki-chan's grandpa?" Huni sempai asked. I opened my mouth to tell them but Kaoru was faster. "It would be best for her to tell you." He looked at me and I nodded. He was right, this is her business not ours. Kaoru and I then sat with our clients.

Kaoru's POV

I could tell Hikaru was struggling with emotions when we were trying to entertain our guests. I'll admit that I was too, but we had responsibilities. We dedided to play which one is Hikaru game. We put on our hats and moved around. "Ok, now which one of us is Hikaru?" we asked in unison. "The left one is Kaoru," we heard from behind us. We turned to see Yuki in her school uniform.

We were both surprised. "What? No hug?" she said pretending to be offended. We both smiled and hugged her. The girls awwed at us. "What are you doing here?" Hikaru asked. "Well I can leave if you want," she said. "No!" we both said loudly. "That's not what I ment," Hikaru said. She giggled at us. "I knew what you ment. Haruhi txted me saying you guys were a wreck and grandpa told me to visit you guys, and I have duties as a host," she said. "But your not a host yet," I pointed out. "Yes I am, starting tomarrow," she pointed out," you guys were such great teachers."

Kyoya then came over to us. "Well Yuki, its nice to see your back," he said scribbling in his notebook. "Is that Kyoya language for saying you missed me?" I asked. "Sure," he said. "I missed you too Kyoya," I said. "I should inform you ladies that the host club is now over. I apologize that we have to end early, for we all have to go to the hospital to visit Mr. Kiyoshi," Kyoya said. All the girls left and it was just us hosts.

Yuki's POV

"Yuki-chan!" Honey sempai yelled as he ran over to me and hugged me. We twirled around and I almost fell. "Thanks Huni-sempai," I said as I let go of him and tried to regain balance. "My oldest daughter has returned to daddy," Tamaki said as he hugged me tight. I just sighed and pushed him off. Mori looked down at me then ruffled my hair. Then Haruhi hugged me. "You guys act like I was gone forever," I said. "You were," the twins said. "You saw me last night," I pointed out.

"What's wrong with your grandpa?" Haruhi asked. "Oh he had a little heart attack but he's fine. He will stay overnight one more day and then be able to come home if nothing happens," I explained. "So does that mean your coming to school tomarrow?" Tamaki asked. "Yes it does. I have to go home today to see if the twins trashed the house," I said refering to my sisters.

"Yuki-chan?" Huni-semapi said as he tugged on my pants. "What is it?" I asked. "What is gonna happen now you, Kao-chan and Hika-chan are dating?" he asked. "Does anything need to change? People think I'm a boy and that the twins are gay so just keep saying that they are dating me but as a boy," I said. "Then girl will start to like you three less since you are all off the market," Kyoya said as he calculated numbers in his head.

"Didn't think of that," I said," I guess we have to tell everyone I am a girl and tell everyone about us three," I said. "Then our fangirls will kill you," Hikaru said. "He's right, since we are taken some girls will try to hurt you so we are open," Kaoru explained. "Dang it. Everything had a catch," I said.

"I guess we act like nothing different happens," Haruhi said. "This sucks," I said. "We know," the twins said. "On the bright side you can get closer to each other when entertaining," Kyoya pointed out. "But I start being a host by myself tomarrow," I said a little peeved that I can't be with my boyfriends at school. "When did that happen?" Kyoya asked. "Tamaki told me today," I said. "Well now your not and your going to keep training with the twins," Tamaki said. He obviously didn't tell Kyoya and didn't want to make him angry. "Alright then, I guess that's how good it's gonna get," I said.

The twins walked me home after school. We wanted to take the long way home. We were all a little depressed that we couldn't be together at school. We all worked hard just to tell each other, especially the twins and now we can't be public about it. I saw the twins looking at their feet as they were walking. They looked up at each other sharing a thought then looked back at their feet. I should cheer them up. I grabbed a hand from both of them. "We shouldn't mope around and enjoy the time we have," I said. They looked down at me a bit surprised at my statement but then smiled.

Hikaru's POV

We were walking Yuki home. We were all bummed. _"What is she didn't want to be with us since we can't date at school. She'll think that this relationship is pointless and date someone else."_ I looked at Kaoru and could tell he was worried as well. Then we looked down again. She then grabbed my hand. I saw she had Kaoru's too. "We shouldn't mope and enjoy the time we have," she said looking at me them Kaoru. I was shocked by what she said. I then smiled. _"She wasn't letting us go that easy."_

Kaoru's POV

We walked her home. "You guys can come in if you want?" I asked. We did and followed her. We went into her room for Hikaru's and my safety. We discussed about what she missed at school today. "Oh yeah, remember when you told us you love halloween," Hikaru said. "Yes, I was there," she teased.

"Well we asked boss if we were doing anything and he didn't know, but then we slipped that his oldest daughter just happen to love halloween and he decided that we should have a host halloween party," I said. "Really? That's awesome," she said excited. She jumped on her bed. We smiled at her and her childish behavior. "What are you guys gonna be?" she asked. We just shrugged. "Well I already have so many ideas," she said as she fell back on her bed. We laughed at her for being so silly.


	18. Hosting in this club

**Yuki: Hi readers**

**Kyoya: Sorry to inform you that this chapter is pretty much a filler**

**Yuki: Don't worry, next chapter will be awesome**

**Kyoya: Are you sure?**

**Yuki: Don't be a smart ass. Just do the disclaimer**

**Kyoya: Daydreamer1105 doesn't own Ouran High School Host Club**

* * *

Chapter 18

Yuki's POV

Grandpa was getting out of the hospital today but he told me I had to go to school. I tried to argue but he wouldn't hear it. I walked down the hall way to my class early. Not very many people were here. I saw Tamaki carrying a couple boxes. "Do you need help senpai?" I asked. "Um.. yeah," he said. I grabbed a box from him. He was right! It was very heavy.

"So what's in these boxes?" I asked. "Halloween decorations," he said excited. "Oh yeah the twins said you were going to have a Halloween party," I said remembering. "Well it's this friday, tomarrow night," he said. "Tomarrow?" I asked. "Yes, is that a problem?" he asked. "Tomarrow is grandpa's birthday. It's his 65th birthday," I said. "Oh, I can change it," Tamaki said. "No, you already have a date for it and I bet your going to be spending time with Haruhi and Kyoya anyway," I said, "I'll just have to catch the next year."

After school I was sitting in between the twins in kimonos. I had a pretty blue one on. I also had a pretty blue flower in my hair. I was dressed like a girl by my choice for once. The twins had matching kimonos.

"Yuki? Why are you dressed like a girl again?" Hana asked. "These two dressed me again," I said as I pointed to the twins. "I thought you were going to be a host too," said another girl. "Tamaki thought it wasn't a good idea yet, but maybe someday," I said. "But we want you to stay with us," the twins said. "Sorry guys but I can't be in training for ever," I pointed out. "Sure you can," they said as their faces were closer to mine. "Well if Tamaki realizes that i'm not doing good in training then he'll probably kick me out."

"I would never do that," Tamaki said as he overheard then walked away to pout. "Oh, well then I guess I can," I said. "Yay," the twins cheered then hugged me tight. "Can't breathe," I said. They loosened their grip but didn't let go. "Guys your invading my bubble," I said. "But you want us to," they said. "Maybe I do maybe I don't," I said seductivly. The girls had hearts in their eyes. "Really?" the twins said with their faces right next to mine.

My face was getting a bit pink but I didn't hide it. "Your getting pink," the twins said playing along. "No I'm not," I argued getting more pink. "He is," Hana said. I looked down at my feet. The twins kept playing along by both of them lifting my chins up with a hand each. My face was still a bit pink. "Why are you blushing Yuki?" Kaoru asked. "Uh," was all I said. "I think Yuki likes us," Hikaru said. "Don't be silly," I said as I stood up as I pretended to be uncomfortable and walked over to Haruhi with my face still pink.

"Hi Haruhi," I said. "Hi Yuki...why are you blushing?" she asked. "The twins," I said. "So is it going better that you guys can get closer?" she whispered. "Yep," I said. "You should probably get back there," she said. "Your right," I said. I walked back over to the two with my face being its normal color.

"So Yuki, should we go costume shopping tonight," Kaoru asked. "I can't, My grandapa's 65th birthday is on the day of the party," I said. "Oh," they said disappointed. "I'm sorry guys but maybe next year," I said. "Yeah maybe," they said a bit depressed. The girls were still here and they don't want to see sad twins.

"Cheer up guys," I said. "It's hard," they said. I smriked at this. "I guess I'll leave since I made you sad," I said. "No," they both said as they hugged me. The girls awwed at us. They both grabbed one of my hands and kissed it. The girls hearts were filled with hearts when I blushed a bit.

The guys smiled. "Your blushing again," they said. "Sorry to interrupt but the host club is over," Kyoya said. The girls then left but not before Tamaki announced the Hallowen party. I knew the twins were sad but it is my grandpa's birthday. If it was Yin's and Yang's then I would go but its not.

"I gotta get home," I said while I hurried. "What's the rush?" the twins asked. "I got to make grandpa's cake. When I was little I always made him one," I said getting all my stuff together. The twins were still a bit bummed that I won't be at the party. "I'll go costume shopping with you guys tomarrow at noon," I said then kissed their cheeks," Bye everyone." "Bye," they all said...well except for Mori but he nodded his head.

Kyo drove me home quickly. I was excited for tomarrow. The second I got home I ran into the kitchen. I knew how to make grandpa's favorite cake by heart so I got started. Grandpa tried to sneak a peek but I pushed him out and told him to go until the cake was done. Once I was finished I set it on the table. "Grandpa it's done," I yelled. He came in with a smile. I cut a piece for both of us.

"So tell me about school. It seems awhile since we talked," he said the put cake in his mouth. "Well the host club is having a Halloween party," I said. "That's great! You love Halloween," he said. "Well I'm not going," I said then ate some of my cake. "What?" he said confused. "It's tomarrow night," I said. "I don't see why you can't go," he said as if he was clueless. "Grandpa, I'm not missing your birthday to go to a party," I said. "Yuki, you are growing up. These years are the years you want to have the most fun. You should go to the party with your boyfriends," he said. "But grandpa-" "No buts," he said.

I laughed at our conversation. "What's so funny?" he asked. "When it comes to an adult and a teen, our conversation would be backwards," I pointed out. He chucled and said," Your right but for my birthday I want you to go. I'll spend time with your sisters," he said. "Fine," I said," Also I was going to go look for costumes with Hikaru and Kaoru tomarrow at noon," I said. "Good, how are the boys doing?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Their good, but grandpa? What did you talk about when you were in the hospital?" I asked. "Someone is curious," he said. "Come on, I just made you a cake," I said. "Sorry, but I can't tell you," he said. The twins came in and complained to grandpa about something. I just went to my room, changed into my pjs, and went to bed.


	19. Mr Hitachiin's approval

**Hikaru&Kaoru: Hi readers**

**Kaoru: This chapter is kinda important**

**Hikaru: We talk to Mr. Kiyoshi**

**Kaoru: and to our parents**

**Hikaru: it's about Yuki obviously**

**Hikaru&Kaoru: Daydareamer1105 doesn't own Ouran Highschool Host Club**

* * *

Chapter 19

Yuki's POV

Today was friday (grandpa's birthday) but school was out for some teacher thing, but I wasn't complaining. I woke up the strangest way today. I was sleeping and having a nice dream when I quickly woke up to Hikaru and Kaoru jumping on my bed. "What are you guys doing?" I asked once I gathered my surroundings. "Waking you up," Hikaru pointed out the obvious. "I know that but why are you here," I looked at my clock," at eight in the morning. Shouldn't you guys be sleeping in too?"

"We came over to wish your grandpa a happy birthday," Kaoru explained. "Thank you guys," I said. "Well your grandpa is pretty cool," they said. "Yeah he is," I said. The guys smiled and kissed my cheeks. "Can you guys go downstairs while I get dressed," I asked. "Sure," they said and they walked downstairs.

Kaoru's POV

We walked downstairs to see Yuki's grandpa sittng on the couch reading a book and drinking tea. He heard us come in and turned to see us. "Ahh boys, come here," he said. We sat down on the couch across from him. "I hear that there is this Halloween party at school," he said. "Yeah, it's a host club party," I answered. "I bet you boys know that Yuki loves halloween,"he said.

"Yes we do," Hikaru answered. "Well I want you to take her to this," he said. "But its your birthday," we both said. "I'll be alright, but I want Yuki to have fun times but she doesn't want to go. I thought maybe if you take her then she'll want to go. I don't want her to sit around here doing nothing till she moves out or I give her my house. I want her to go out and have fun times.

Hikaru's POV

"So she is going?" I asked. "She agreed she would go but doesn't like it," he said. "Well we we're going costume shopping soon so maybe that will get her to go," Kaoru said. "We'll make sure she has fun," I assured. "That's great to hear from you boys," he said. "Also, we've been thinking...about what you said at the hospital," I said. I knew Kaoru was thinking about it too. We actually talked about it that night. "Yes what about it?" he asked after he looked at the door to see if anyone was there.

There wasn't anyone there. "We were wondering when we should ask her," Kaoru said. "Well that's up to you boys, but you should ask your parents first," he pointed out. "Our mom told us we weren't going to be forced into a relationship. Her father let her choose and she said she was going to let us choose," Kaoru said. "Ah yes Sora was a good man," he said. "Who's Sora?" we heard a voice say. "How did you sleep Yuki? I didn't get to wish you a good night with your sisters quarreling,"he said.

Yuki's POV

"Its alright, I was pretty tired, so who's Sora?" I asked again. "He was a dear friend of mine. He's the boys's grandfather," grandpa said. "He "was" a friend?" I asked. "Well he passed away when you were a little girl," he said. "Oh," I said. There was an akward silence. "Well why don't we go look for costumes," Hikaru said. "Sure," I said with a huge smile. "But we have to stop by our house first," Kaoru said. I didn't know why but I didn't care. I was really excited. I maybe should go to this thing.

I hugged grandpa, wished him happy birthday, and then got in the Hitachiin limo. We went next door and they said to wait in the car, but before they left they kissed me on the cheeks. I knew I would be bored but I waited in the limo like I was told. I wonder what they were talking about with my grandpa. It wasn't just about their grandpa, I just know it. They are keeping something from me and I'm so curious.

Hikaru's POV

We got out of the limo after kissing her on the cheeks. "Hey Kaoru? What do you think dad will think?" I asked once we made it inside the house. "I don't know," he said. We both knew that dad wanted to have us marry girls that will help the business but mom was completly different. We walked into the living room to see mom and dad. "Hello boys," mom said. "Hey mom," we both said. "I thought you two were going out with your girlfriend," dad said. "Speaking of Yuki," I said. "There is something we need to talk about," Kaoru said. "Well out with it," dad said.

Yuki's POV

I waited in the car for about ten minutes but it felt like forever. What could they possibly be doing in there? They came back out with smiles on their faces. They got back in. "So whats with the big smiles?" I asked. "We just had a great chat with our parents," they said. "If you guys were just chatting then why did you tell me to stay here?" I asked. "Its a bit personal," they said. I decided to drop it. I would find out sooner or later. "Alright then let's go and get some costumes," I said. "Does that mean your coming," they asked. "Yes," I said.

Kaoru's POV

We are glad she's going and what dad said.

*Flashback*

"Well out with it," dad said. "When Mr. Kiyoshi was in the hospital he asked us if we would marry Yuki is he died," I began. "We told him that we would even if he lived, which he did," Hikaru said. "We wanted to make sure that it was ok with you first," we both ended. Our mom nearly teared up and hugged us tight. "Of course I'm ok with it," she said.

We all looked at dad. "You boys know that I've wanted since you were young, to marry girls that will help the family business. I knew that Hikaru's and my heart just dropped. "But...I have decided that Yuki is a nice girl and she makes you boys happy so I am alright with it," he said. Our faces lit up. Our dad hugged us. "Now go to her. I know you guys left her waiting in the car long enough," he said. We walked out of the house with big smiles on our face.

*flashback end*


	20. Costume Shopping

Chapter 20

Yuki's POV

We went to the store and went to check out costumes. We all ran around the store looking for something cool. I looked but really didn't find anything. I was alone looking at a witch costume when arms wrapped around me. I was surprised at first but I knew it was the twins. They let go so I could see their costumes. They wore matching cat costumes.

"Nice guys," I said. "Did you find anything?" they asked. "No not yet," I said a little disappointed. "We can help," they said. "Alright," I said. They then ran off. Their mom was in the fashion department so they knew what was awesome. I just wonder what they were going to find.

Kaoru's POV

We already saw something that we though Yuki would like. Our smiles haven't faded since dad let said yes to Yuki. "Found it," Hikaru said. "Great let's see if she likes it," I said. We walked back over to her where she was last but she wasn't alone. There was a boy behind her. He didn't look familiar. He wrapped his arm around her from behind. She didn't seem very surprised, but she probably thought it was one of us. She them screemed, squirmed out of his grip, and punched him in the face. I was stunned. I looked at Hikaru and he looked at me. Our jaws practically hit the floor we were so shocked. The boy stood up and ran away.

Yuki's POV

That perv was holding me. It creeped me out. I sat down a bit shakey. I've never punched someone before. His nose was bleeding. At first I thought it was one of the twins but then he whispered in my ear and I paniced. I saw the twins look at me surprised. "Did you see that?" I asked. "Yes, and it was awesome," they said. I looked at them a bit shocked. "I thought they would be mad a guy was holding me. "

"Are you alright?" they asked. "Yes, just a bit shocked," I said. They helped me up. "So did you guys find a costume?" I asked. They showed me the costume they found for me. It was a blue bat costume. It was adorable. it had blue little wings and a blue wig with the costume. "This is perfect," I said. "Why don't you try it on?" they said. I took the costume and tried it on. I came out a minute later.

"Looking good," they said. My cheeks were a bit pink. "I'm gonna get this one," I said. We payed and then went home. I spent an hour with grandpa, had lunch then it was time to go to the Halloween party. I told the boys I would meet them at their house then we would go to the party.

I was about to walk out the door when my sisters stopped me. "Where are you going in that?" they asked. "Next door to the Hitachiin house," I said. "Why are you going over there?" they asked in disgust. "Oh you haven't heard? We are dating now," I said then ran out of the door and didn't stop till I made it to the Hitachiin residence.

Mrs. Hitachiin answered and she smiled when she saw me. "Come in Yuki," she said. I walked in. "What an adorable halloween costume," she said. "Thanks, the boys picked it out for me," I said. "That's my boys," she said with pride. She then looked at me and sighed of relief. She hugged me tight. "Um...what is on your mind?" I asked. "I've had good news recently," she said.

"Mom let her breathe," the twins said. She let go and said," I'll leave you alone." She was gone in an instant. "What was that about?" I asked. "You'll find out soon," they said. "Why are you guys keeping secrets," I asked. "You'll understand," they said. "Come on, please," I said with puppy dogs eyes. "No can do," they said. "Aww man," I said. "Let's go," they said. "Ok," I said. We all changed back into our normal Ouran outfits, got in the limo, and headed to the school with our costumes in a bag.

When we made it, the twins took the bag and I was greated by Mori-senpai and Huni-senpai. "Yuki-chan," Huni said as he ran up to me and hugged my legs. "Hey Huni-senpai," I said. "What is your costume?" he asked once he let go. "I'm a bat," I said," What are you going to be?" "I'm going to be a bunny like Ousa-chan," he said showing me his rabbit. I never noticed the bunny till now. "It's cute," I said. "Thank you," he said. I noticed that the twins were to the side whispering to Mori. I saw Mori nod after the twins whispered something. He looked at me but then looked right away when he noticed I was watching them. That looks suspicious.

"Can you stay right here and hold Ousa-chan for me?" Honey asked. "Sure," I said. He handed me his bunny and then went to the boys. They started whispering again. They all looked at me then whispered again. "You guys aren't very sneaky. I know you guys are talking about me," I said a little mad they were whispering about me just across the hall. Huny said something and Mori nodded. "Come on Yuki-chan. I'll show you the decorations Tama-chan and Haru-chan put up," Huni said as he grabbed my hand and started running. This kid was stonger than he looked. I looked back at the twins and Mori and they kept on their conversation.

Huni-senpai kept pulling me till we made it to the host club. It was decorated in awesome decorations. The room was orange and black. "Wow," I said. They really went all out. "Hey Yuki, Huni-senpai. Where are the twins and Mori-senpai?" Haruhi asked. "They are talking so I decided to show Yuki-chan the decoration," Huni-senpai said. I then realized I still had Ousa-chan. "Here," I said as I hand Huni-senpai his bunny. "Thanks for holding him for me," he said. "Your welcome," I said.

Haruhi and I went over to the food table to make the punch. "Have the twins told you anything weird?" I asked. "Well besides ways to prank Tamaki-senpai, no. Why do you ask?" she said. "They are hiding something from me. They were whispering to Mori and Huni-senpai about something. When they realized I was still there they had Huni-senpai take me away," I explained," Wait! Mrs. Hitachiin must know to because when I was at their house she hugged me saying she had good news recently." "Well I guess something is going to happen," she said while stirring the punch.

The twins later came in with Mori. "We need to get into our costumes now. The girls will be here soon," Tamaki announced. The everyone went to change. I then realized the guys still had the bag that had my costume in it. "Hikaru, Kaoru, you guys have my costume," I said. "We know," they said. "Well give it to me," I said while walking in to the dressing room they were in without thinking. They had their pants and tails on but they were shirtless. I just looked at them and their nice bodies.

I must've looked stupid because they laughed. "Like what you see do you?" Hikaru said. My face got hot. "There is something called privacy, Kaoru said. "Yeah, we don't walk in on you when your shirtless," Hikaru added. My face got hotter and they laughed a bit more. "Just give me my costume," I said embarrased. They handed me my costume. I walked out with a red face and hurried and walked into another dressing room before someone saw my face.

Once I was changed I came out to see everyone in their costume. Huni-senpai was a bunny like he said, Mori-senpai was wearing bunny ears so he could kinda match Huni-senpai, Tamaki-senpai was a vampire, the twins were in their cat costumes, and Haruhi was a princess. "Why am I a princess?" Haruhi asked. "Because your the host club's secret princess," Tamaki said.

"What about Yuki," Haruhi said. "Don't drag me into this, and its not secret if she dresses like a princess," I said. "Only we will understand the joke," Tamaki said. "You look cool Yuki-senpai," Huni-senpai said. "Thanks, and you look cute just like Ousa-chan," I said. He gigled and then bunny-hopped around the room. "The girls are here," Tamaki said. "Let's get this party started," I said.


	21. The Proposal

**Yuki: Hi readers! The Halloween party is about to begin**

**Daydreamer1105: Your pretty hyper**

**Yuki: because I love Halloween**

**Daydreamer1105: I know**

**Yuki: Daydreamer1105 doesn't own Ouran Highschool Host Club**

* * *

Chapter 21

Yuki's POV

The party had now started. The girls commented on my costume and I commented on theirs to be nice. There were some girls that followed me but I didn't care. The twins seemed to ignore me. What was up with them today? First they are keeping secrets and now they aren't talking to me. Did I do something wrong? Maybe they were upset about me letting that guy hold me, but I thought it was one of them. Maybe I should talk to them. I walked over to them. "Hey guys," I said. "Hey Yuki," they said as they hugged me. "How is the party so far?" I asked. "Its awesome but we missed you," they said. They girls awwed as they ate up our performance.

"Its time to bob for apples," Tamaki announced. "Can you bob for apples?  
the twins asked. "Of course I can. I was one of the best at my old school party."  
I said. "Well then go," they said. "I can't," I said. "Why," they asked. "Because you guys are still hugging me," I pointed out. "Oh," they said and let go. "You guys should try too," I said. "We'll try," they said. We walked over the where some girls were trying to bob for apples. Only one got one. "Let us try," the twins said. The girls all awwed and clapped. "We should make this interesting," Kaoru said. "How about if we beat Yuki then he had to kiss us on the cheek," Hikaru said. The girls cheered. "So if I win you guys have to kiss my cheeks?" I said. They nodded in agreement. "Alright then, prepare to lose," I said.

The twins tried and after a minute they each got one. "Beat that Yuki," they said as they took a bite out of their apple. "Alright," I said. I walked over to the bucket. I heard Haruhi tell the twins," You know she's gonna beat you." The twins said," no way." I dove in and I felt around for apples. I pushed two of them to the side and bit both of them. I came up with two apple in my mouth.

I pulled them out and said," Pucker up boys," I said. All the girls cheered. The boys walked over to me and kissed my cheeks. All the girls had hearts in their eyes and one girl fainted. "All right everyone, now it's time for the scary haunted school," Tamaki said in a creepy voice," The whole school was marked with a path around the school. "Be careful not to run into anything too scarey."

We all let the girls wander around the path inside the school. I noticed that it started raining outside. I looked outside the window. I started thinking about how rain brings good luck. There was thunder and I heard a whimper behind me. I saw Haruhi down on her knees covering her ears with her hands. I walked up to her, helped her up, and hugged her. "Does anyone have an Ipod?" I asked. Tamaki handed me his. I put the headphones over her ears and played a random song. (You can use your imangination.) I had her sit down on the couch and face away from all the windows. She instantly calmed down. "Hey Yuki-chan?" Huni-senpai said. "What is it?" I said. "What are you afraid of? You always help Haruhi when she's scared but you never seemed scared," Huni said a bit curious. "I do have things I'm afraid of but I'm not afraid of thunder," I said.

His question made me think about my mom. I thought about how she always came home drunk and how she never was a real mother since my dad died. I also thought about grandpa and when he was in the hospital. Kaito was taking good care of him, but I was still worried. "What are you afraid of?" Huni-senpai asked me snapping me out of my thoughts. "I'm worried about my grandpa because he was recently in the hospital and I worry about my mom because she's in rehab," I said. "Oh, i'm sorry," he said. "It's ok," I said.

I noticed that the twins weren't in the room. "Where are the twins?" I asked. "They are in the next room. They told me they needed to talk to each other about something," Mori senpai said. It was weird that he talked more than one sentence. I walked out of the host room and walked next door. "Hey guys. What are you doing here?" I asked. "We were hoping Mori would tell you where we were," they said. "What?" I said confused. "We have a couple questions for you," they said. "Well shoot," I said. "Do you love us?" Hikaru asked. "Yes of course," I said without hesitation. "Would you like to be with us forever?"Kaoru asked seriously. "Yeah I would," I said. They smiled and kissed my cheeks.

"Why do you guys ask?" I asked. "Well... we made a promise to someone," Kaoru said. "Who?" I asked. "Your grandpa," Hikaru answered. "What did you promise?" I asked. "He asked us if he ever dies then we would marry you,"they said. "And you said?" I asked surprised. "We said that we would even when he's alive," they said. I smiled and hugged them. "So Yuki? Will you marry us?" they asked. "Yes, but after high school," I said. "Deal," they said. They kissed my cheeks again and hugged me tight.


	22. The Future the last chapter

**Yuki: Hi reader *sighs***

**Haruhi: What's wrong?**

**Yuki: This is the last chapter**

**Haruhi: Oh, but every great story has to end**

**Yuki: True, daydreamer1105 doesn't own Ouran Highschool Host Club**

* * *

Chapter 22

All three of us walked back holding hands. Smiles were on all of our faces. The girls were still walking around the path so it was just the host club. "Hi Yuki-chan, Hika-chan, and Kao-chan. You all seem happy," Huni-senpai said with a huge smile. "You knew didn't you?" I asked. "Yep," he said. "And Mori-senpai?" I asked. "Yeah," he said. "So that's why you guys were al secretive earlier, and why your more nearly crushed my body when she hugged me," I said. "All true," they said. I smiled at them. They smiled back at me and kissed my cheeks.

"Aww," we heard behind us. Oh no! The girls saw us and now they will know we're dating and we'll have to leave the host club. The twins were surprised and scared too. "They are so cute," Hana said. "Are you guys dating?" another girl asked. "Nope," the twins said. I was a bit hurt. "But that doesn't mean we don't want to," the guys said getting close to my face. I got what they were playing at. Every girl likes to play matchmaker and if I play hard to get then the girls will still be entertained trying to get us together. "I don't know. You two are pretty cool, but your gonna have to try harder than that," I said. "Challenge accepted," they said.

The party ended and the girls were leaving. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Hana. "I think you should go for it," she said, smiled, then left. "But I already have," I whispered when she was gone. "So what were you and Huni-senpai talking about earlier?" Haruhi asked. "Then twins asked me to marry them after high school," I answered. "I'm so happy for you," she said then hugged me. We told the others and they gave us a group hug.

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and months turned into years. The love between us grew and grew. Once we graduated high school we were married. Years later I gave birth to two twin baby girls. We didn't know which one was the father and we didn't care. Hikaru named the first born and Kaoru named the second born. Hikaru named the first born Yumi meaning beautiful and Kaoru named the second one Yuuko meaning tender child. The girls were born with ginger hair like their fathers' but when they got older they began to have a bit darker hair as if their hair were brown. Yumi had my eyes and Yuuko had their dads.

The End


End file.
